Los Potter
by ReyAlex
Summary: -REEDITADO- Despues de ser asesinados por Voldemort, James, Lily y Sirius despiertan en Hogwarts, estan vivos, son niños nuevamente, se enteran que es el futuro ¿Como sucedio?. Harry vivira todas sus aventuras alado de sus amigos y ¿sus padres?
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>RE-EDITADO 05FEBRERO/2015**

* * *

><p>Era una noche fría en el Valle de Godric. Las calles, adornadas debido a Halloween, se encontraban oscuras y solas, un claro reflejo de los tiempos que corrían. La gente evitaba salir de su casa durante las noches, en el día andaban con la cabeza gacha tratando de no entablar contacto visual con nadie, porque los vigilaban. El mundo mágico se encontraba sumido en la guerra de pureza más sangrienta y terrible de los últimos siglos; Muggles y defensores de los mismos, torturados y asesinados por un grupo de magos encapuchados y con máscaras de plata: Mortifagos, los cuales, eran comandados por el más grande mago oscuro desde tiempos Grindewald, Voldemort.<p>

El Valle de Godric era conocido en el mundo mágico por ser de los pocos en el cual los Magos convivían con un reducido número de Muggles que habitaban el lugar. Era una pequeña comunidad conformada por una iglesia, un cementerio, una oficina de correos, un pub y otros pocos negocios. Muchos magos históricos han vivido en este pueblo, incluyendo a Godric Gryffindor (de quién el pueblo recibe su nombre), la familia Dumbledore, Bowman Wright (Quien creó la primera Snitch en la Edad Media), Bathilda Bagshot (Famosa historiadora de magia), entre otros.

Aquí también vivían los Potter, una de las familias mágicas más antiguas, defensores de Muggles y participantes activos en la reciente guerra. Lamentablemente, el matrimonio de James Potter y Lily Evans, se encontraba escondido bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, por lo que no podían continuar en el frente de guerra. Lo único bueno que sacaron del obligado aislamiento, es que podían criar a su recién nacido hijo Harry, alejado de la brutalidad del mundo, encerrado en su burbuja de felicidad.

El encantamiento Fidelio se encarga de esconder el lugar donde se lanza el hechizo; su poder radica en la elección de un Guardián de Llaves, que se encarga de mantener la localización del lugar en secreto y el único que puede revelarla. Por eso mismo, se tiene que seleccionar una persona de completa confianza, alguien dispuesto a morir sin revelar nada. James Potter obviamente escogió a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, pero a Sirius se le ocurrió un plan brillante para fortalecer más la protección, escoger en secreto a otro como Guardián mientras él aparentaba serlo, de esa manera irían tras Sirius pero él jamás sería capaz de romper el encantamiento y se llevaría a la tumba el nombre del verdadero Guardián de ser necesario. Al principio a James no le gustó la idea; pasaron horas y horas discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas del plan pero al final, Lily convenció a su marido de que el plan de Sirius era bastante bueno y le daría más seguridad a su hijo. Tomaron la decisión de nombrar a Peter Pettigrew, otro viejo amigo de la infancia, el Guardián de Llaves. Era un hombre regordete y bajito, no tenía el porte de hombre valiente ni mucho menos de a quien le confiarías tu vida, pero los Potter lo hicieron.

La verdadera razón de la búsqueda en contra de los Potter muy pocos la sabían. Semanas atrás, Sybill Trelawney había revelado una profecía a Albus Dumbledore, lamentablemente el Mortifago Severus Snape también la escuchó e inmediatamente la conto a su líder. Esta profecía señalaba a un recién nacido como el destinado a detener a Voldemort, el cual señaló al hijo de los Potter como el niño de la profecía y fue tras él. Después de este suceso, Snape (quien fue un gran amigo de Lily Evans) advirtió a Dumbledore y le pidió proteger a los Potter, él a cambio, empezó a trabajar como espía dentro de los Mortifagos.

Volviendo a la noche de Halloween, los Potter cenaban tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que los rodeaba. Más temprano, habían recibido la visita de Sirius pero no se quedó a cenar alegando que tenía una "celebración" pendiente con una gran sonrisa en la cara, los Potter rodaron los ojos. Sirius Black era lo que se podía llamar mujeriego. Solía salir con diferentes chicas cada día en sus días de estudiante y ahora, con la guerra asolándoles, a veces se permitía una noche libre para salir a buscar mujeres y tener "Aventuras de 3 horas" como solía llamarlas Lily.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, la chimenea rugió. James se levantó como un resorte y corrió varita en mano para encontrarse con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore. Esa noche Albus vestía una túnica color morado con detalles dorados dándole una apariencia formal, desentonando con la sonrisa divertida que dibujaba su cara. James soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente con el cejo fruncido.

—Casi haces que le dé un infarto a James, Albus —saludó divertida Lily, James refunfuño en su asiento.

—Perdón por estar alerta —murmuró, —deberías avisarnos antes cuando vas a aparecer por la chimenea.

—Oh, disculpa por eso, pero sabes James, mi chimenea es la única conectada con la de ustedes —contestó un muy divertido Albus. James decidió no refutar y volvió a centrarse en su cena.

—Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Lily mientras trataba de alimentar a Harry, el cual, parecía haber decidido que detestaba la papilla.

—Sólo pasaba a saludarles de manera rápida antes de marcharme hacía el ministerio a una no muy agradable comida por las festividades —Albus ensombreció un poco su rostro, —pero hay rumores de un posible ataque de Mortifagos, parece ser a gran escala.

—Tengan mucho cuidado y James —se volteó con su marido, —será mejor que avisemos a Sirius, no quiero que esté borracho en caso de un ataque.

—Tienes razón, si mal no recuerdo nos dejó anotado en algún lado el bar donde iba a pasar las fiestas —James se levantó y se puso a ver unos cuantos papeles que estaban en una mesita, —… Remus nos manda saludos… Peter dice que está bien… aquí está, el bar Pezuña de Cabra, menudo nombre.

—Pondré en aviso a Sirius, no tienen que preocuparse por eso. En fin, me temo que debo retirarme —se despidió, le guiño un ojo a un divertido Harry y salió de la casa.

La casa se sumió en silencio, incluso Harry había dejado de pelear con su comida. James sentía una creciente desesperación mientras Lily una opresión muy grande en su pecho, sabían que algo andaba mal.

—Bueno, terminemos de comer y hay que hacer algo, ¡es época de celebración! —clamó James en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a su mujer, no lo consiguió pero Lily captó el mensaje.

—Tienes razón, aún queda un rato para acostar a Harry, puedes montarlo en su escoba mientras yo limpio.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que Lily terminó de arreglar y dejar limpia su cocina. Lo había hecho "a lo Muggle" para distraerse un poco. Salió de la cocina y encontró a su marido lanzando pequeñas chispas de su varita para diversión de Harry. Se perdió en esa escena que evocaba felicidad y olvidó que había dejado la varita en la mesa de la cocina mientras limpiaba.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La puerta se abrió de portazo y Lily supo al instante lo que sucedía: Voldemort los había encontrado. Su mente estalló en un torbellino de pensamientos, trabajando a su máxima capacidad y corrió junto a su familia.

— ¡Sube rápido con Harry, salgan de aquí! ¡Lo detendré lo más que pueda! —dijo apresuradamente James. Lily sin poder impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, tomó a su hijo y corrió rumbo a las escaleras.

James se apresuró hacia la estancia y se dió cuenta que había olvidado su varita, se maldijo pero siguió corriendo. Había tomado su decisión, sabía que moriría pero conseguiría el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. Voldemort apareció en su rango de visión y su sangre se le heló; tenía ojos rojos, dos orificios donde debía ir la nariz y una túnica totalmente negra. No pensó las cosas, dejó que la ira lo envolviera y le lanzó un jarrón que estaba en la estancia. Voldemort lo rechazó fácilmente con un movimiento de varita y lanzo una maldición. James pudo esquivarla por los pelos y cargó nuevamente, lamentablemente no fue tan rápido como la primera vez y la maldición esta vez le pegó de lleno en un costado. James Potter se desplomó sin vida en el suelo y Voldemort soltó una risa seca.

Lily se encerró en la habitación de su hijo y apiñó los muebles para trabar la puerta. Se encontraba furiosa, con Pettigrew, con Voldemort, con el mundo, pero más importante, con ella misma. Había dejado su varita en la cocida y ahora estaba aquí indefensa, separada por una puerta y unos muebles de uno de los magos más temibles de la historia, incapaz de sacar a su hijo de ahí. Escuchó un jarrón romperse, un par de maldiciones y una risa macabra. Lily ató cabos rápidamente y a pesar de que se encontraba destrozada, dejó a Harry en su cuna y trató de sonreírle.

—Tranquilo Harry, papá estará bien, todo está bien —no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su mejillas. La habitación retumbó y salieron volando pedazos de madera destrozada.

—¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor no Harry!

—Apártate estúpida…

—Harry no, por favor no, mátame en su lugar

—No te lo volveré a repetir muchacha

— ¡No a Harry! Por favor… ten misericordia… ¡Harry no!

— ¡Apártate! —de su varita salió una maldición de luz verde y Lily se desplomó, con las últimas lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas ya frías…

James Potter abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la luz del sol golpeándole fuertemente la retina. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz y se incorporó. Se encontró a sí mismo, en la orilla de un lago, un lago que conocía muy bien. _Imposible_, pensó; se dio la vuelta lentamente y un castillo enorme le restregó en la cara la verdad: estaba en Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cómo había llegado ahí pero no consiguió nada. Su último recuerdo era lanzarse a una muerte segura para conseguirle tiempo a Lily, pero eran como un sueño lejano, _¿Perdí la memoria?_, un escalofrío recorrió la espina de James, ¿qué había sido de su familia? Él claramente estaba bien, pero ¿su hijo?, ¿su Lily?

Trató de aclarar su mente y pensar un plan; primero iría a ver a Dumbledore, estaba en Hogwarts después de todo. Con esa idea en mente se acercó al lago y se echó agua en la cara para ayudarle a refrescarse y acomodar sus ideas. Casi le da un infarto. Su reflejo de 11 años le regresó la mirada; primero creyó seriamente haber sufrido algún daño mental, luego pensó en que era una broma y empezó a reírse como demente, risa que murió minutos después, cuando su cerebro le ordenó al resto de su cuerpo reaccionar, _¿qué mierda…? _

Su mente aún se encontraba bastante confusa por lo que se encaminó rumbo al castillo con el pensamiento de que en la oficina de Dumbledore se encontraría a un sonriente Sirius diciéndole _¡Es Halloween!, ¿te gustó la broma?, Lily ayudó con la transformación…_ No, incluso en su mente sonaba una locura que fuera una broma, ni siquiera Sirius haría una broma así con los tiempos que corren y luego estaba su difuso último recuerdo: su muerte.

El castillo estaba curiosamente silencioso; ahí cayó en cuenta que no podía ser Halloween, no con el día soleado fuera, su temor fue en aumento y agudizo sus sentidos. Alrededor de 10 minutos pasaron hasta que se encontró con Minerva McGonagall, una bruja que usualmente tenía una mirada severa y con la que tenía grandes recuerdos de su época de estudiante, aquellas épocas en las que ella lo castigaba por las bromas que solía hacer con sus amigos. Le sonrió de manera sincera pero la mujer de gafas de montadura cuadrada le apuntó con la varita con una expresión estupefacta. A James la cabeza le quería explotar de confusión _¿Ahora Minerva me quiere atacar?_

—¿J-J-James P-Potter…?

—Sí —contestó sin rodeos James, —y me encantaría que no me apuntes con tu varita Minerva, a pesar de los viejos tiempos creí que te agradaba —le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que me agradabas… me agradas, ¿pero cómo es posible? —Se corrigió Minerva y bajó la varita aunque no la guardó.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó señalándose a sí mismo, —ni idea, con lo que me costó crecer y ahora voy y me convierto en un enano de nuevo —refunfuño molesto James.

—No sólo tu apariencia Potter, ¡tú! ¡¿Cómo por Merlín es posible que estés aquí si moriste hace 10 años?!

James no supo que contestar, por segunda vez en el día entró en shock. No había nada mal en sus recuerdos, ni en su mente, él sí que había muerto y ahora estaba aquí, con 11 años y en el futuro. Un único pensamiento cruzó su mente… _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_


	2. ¿Permanente?

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>RE-EDITADO 05FEBRERO/2015**

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall, una mujer dotada de una mente brillante y audaz, se encontró considerando seriamente su cordura; frente a ella tenía a James Potter con la misma apariencia con la que lo conoció años atrás, la única diferencia era la mirada, de antaño con una chispa de diversión, ahora se encontraba confusa. El chico en cuestión tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la mente hecha un desastre. Una cosa era el pasado, ¿pero el futuro? El dolor de cabeza empezó a aumentar cuando trató de buscar una explicación lógica y entonces se le vino a la mente la imagen de un hombre alto, viejo, con una larga barba blanca y lentes de medialuna con los cuales siempre le observaba en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, usualmente con una sonrisa bien disimulada. Dejó de intentar hilar pensamientos y decidió continuar con el mismo camino que recorría antes de encontrarse con McGonagall.<p>

—Será mejor que valla con Albus, él sabrá dar con alguna respuesta —dijo como despedida pero Minerva lo detuvo.

—El profesor Dumbledore actualmente se encuentra en su despacho, pero está ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos, será mejor esperar… ¿Enserio no tienes idea de lo que haces aquí? —McGonagall preguntó con cautela. Pasado el impacto inicial se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de lo revoltoso que era en sus años en la escuela y, buscando una explicación lógica, temió que el chico hubiera hecho una broma que salió mal y de alguna forma lo envió al futuro… Se tensó, de ser así, le acababa de decir que había muerto y eso explicaría su confusión.

—De verdad no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, mis recuerdos son difusos pero te prometo que no es ninguna broma Minerva —.

—Entonces tendremos que interrumpir al profesor Dumbledore, este asunto tiene más prioridad. Será mejor que camines rápido, lo último que necesitamos es que algún maestro te reconozca antes de saber lo que sucede —y sin más, se encaminó a paso rápido rumbo al despacho del director.

A pesar de la urgencia de McGonagall, no pudieron evitar retrasarse durante el trayecto gracias a James. Al chico lo embargaba la nostalgia y exclamaba a todo pulmón cada vez que reconocía algo del castillo o veía algo cambiado, ciertamente era una suerte que se encontraran en vacaciones y el castillo estuviera casi desierto. Poco después, por segunda vez en el día a McGonagall casi le da un infarto y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que James se estrellara con ella.

—Cuidado profesora, mi cara vale oro, ¿qué pasa?... —James se dio cuenta del porqué de la reacción de su maestra y sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez desde que llegó a esa época, —Lily… —susurró mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir y le plantaba un tímido beso.

Frente a ellos estaban Lily Potter y Sirius Black, su esposa y mejor amigo correspondientemente. Lily era chica con el pelo rojo oscuro, largo y espeso, pero tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda que hechizaba al que los viera de frente, muy hermosa.  
>Sirius por otra parte era un chico algo alto para la edad que tenía en ese entonces, con el pelo un poco largo, negro, unos ojos grises y sonrisa petulante. Estaba tan feliz James que no le importó verlos como los conoció a la edad de 11 años en el expreso de Hogwarts, lo único que quería era estar con ellos, saber que no pasaría esto solo.<p>

— ¿Qué, a mí no me darás mi beso? — dijo una tercera y alegre voz perteneciente a Sirius interrumpiendo el abrazo de los Potter. James volteo inmediatamente al reconocer esta voz, se había olvidado por unos minutos de que su mejor amigo estaba presente, su mente se había centrado en Lily, sonrió y le siguió el juego acercándose como si lo fuera a besar.

— ¡Cálmate Cornamenta!, aun no cambio de lado —contesto riendo, — ¿Qué dirá la profesora McGonagall? ¡Pensara que deje de ser el mujeriego más empedernido de Hogwarts! ¡Mi reputación! — esto lo dijo en un tono algo dramático lo que provoco que estallaran las risas en sus amigos, la profesora sonrió un poco pero nadie lo percibió.

—Calma Canuto, estamos en vacaciones, o eso creo porque el castillo está desierto, aparte estamos algo alejados de la época en donde tenías reputación. Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? — pregunto James intrigado, la profesora McGonagall agudizo el oído, había decido no intervenir en el intercambio de los chicos.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea Cornamenta, para serte sincero, de no haber encontrado a Lily hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico —.

—Todo es muy extraño James… Pregunté a los cuadros la fecha y estamos a 25 de Julio de 1991, es decir, casi 10 años desde… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Lily con angustia en la mirada.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tu recuerdas Lils… —.

—Morir… —Lily no pudo soportar más y estalló en lágrimas, lágrimas que reflejaban todo lo perdido aquella noche de Halloween, la noche en que perdió a su marido, murió defendiendo a su hijo y su bebe… —Harry… —susurro con anhelo hacia McGonagall mientras James la abrazaba también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes Lily, Harry está bien, pero lo mejor será que Albus les dé los detalles —McGonagall prefirió no contarles el resto de la historia, prefería que el viejo director fuera el que les explicara la situación de su hijo.

—Pero entonces si Lily y yo recordamos haber muerto, —James comenzó tratando de recomponerse un poco, recordar su muerte le hizo traer a su cuerpo la angustia que sintió por su familia aquella noche —¿qué pasa contigo Canuto? —.

—No estoy muy seguro, mi cabeza está hecha un desastre —Sirius evitó mirar a los ojos a sus amigos, ciertamente su mente era un fiasco en ese momento, pero claramente podía recordar como en su furia, persiguió a Peter sin pensar en demasía y las cosas salieron mal, se avergonzó de sí mismo, un impulso lo había llevado a la muerte.

—Será mejor que ordenen los tres sus ideas mientras vamos con el profesor Dumbledore, será más fácil llegar a alguna conclusión cuando le expliquen su situación —finalizó McGonagall nuevamente evitando dar información, ella conocía muy bien el destino de Sirius Black y esperaba no tener que ser ella quién se los revele, aunque captó algo en la mirada del chico qué la hizo preguntarse si realmente no recordaba nada, prefirió no decir nada. Continuaron su camino en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente arribaron a la oficina del director, la gárgola que la custodiaba se hizo a un lado en cuanto McGonagall proporcionó la contraseña y subieron la escalinata de piedra. Al llegar a la puerta la profesora llamo dos veces, después de unos cuantos segundos un suave "Adelante" se escuchó e ingresaron en caravana. La oficina era una habitación ovalada muy grande, llena de objetos extraños, una chimenea que parecía encendida, un escritorio frente a la puerta y delante de este había unas sillas, básicamente como la recordaban. James y Sirius se sentaron en las sillas frente a Dumbledore sin recibir invitación. El viejo director se encontraba claramente sorprendido pero logró recomponerse en instantes.

—¿A qué debo esta peculiar visita? —preguntó examinándolos a través de sus lentes de media luna.

—Esperaba que tú nos respondieras esa pregunta Albus —dijo James un poco exasperado.

—Lo que quiere decir James, es qué no tenemos la menor idea de lo que está pasando —regañó Lily con la mirada a su marido, —todo es muy extraño, lo último que recordamos James y yo es haber muerto para luego despertar aquí, en un Hogwarts de 10 años en el futuro —finalizó Lily su breve explicación.

—Nuestro futuro, no el de ellos, más bien su presente, nuestro pasado… ¡Arg, olvídalo! La cabeza me está matando —dijo Sirius con expresión adolorida.

—¡Como sea! —James exclamó, —lo importante aquí es saber qué pasó con Harry —dijo sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto de su "viaje", lo cual, su cabeza agradeció.

—La situación James, es que todo es importante —dijo Albus con voz calmada y un brillo en los ojos, —pero entiendo su situación de querer saber lo sucedido al pequeño Harry. Verán, la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Voldemort los atacó y aparentemente los asesinó, otro error que cometió aquella noche y ustedes son la prueba de ello; después de pelear con ustedes, intentó matar al pequeño Harry por las razones que ustedes ya saben, la cuestión fue que Voldemort subestimó una de las ramas más poderosas de la magia y se llevó a sí mismo a la destrucción —.

—¿Entonces Harry está vivo? —preguntó Lily para confirmar lo dicho por McGonagall.

—Así es, el pequeño Harry sobrevivió —.

—Cuando dijiste, intento matarlo… ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó James con cautela.

—Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina a Harry, pero el hechizo rebotó —.

—¿Entonces el cachorro sobrevivió a una maldición asesina? ¡Merlín! —exclamó con sorpresa y alivio Sirius.

—Pero cuando te referías a que Voldemort se llevó a sí mismo a su destrucción ¿quiere decir que está muerto? —preguntó Lily que no le había pasado desapercibida el hecho de que el viejo director evitase usar la palabra muerte.

—No creo que le quede la suficiente humanidad para considerarlo vivo —contestó con sinceridad Dumbledore.

—Eso quiere decir que volverá… —James afirmó con un hilo en la voz, la guerra les había quitado mucho y era un alivio que estuvieran en tiempos de paz pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría la tranquilidad?

—Así es, eventualmente me temo que regresará —.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Sirius abatido ante la mirada desaprobadora de McGonagall.

—Eso significa que la profecía… Mi bebé tendrá qué… —la chica pelirroja derramó lágrimas mientras James la abrazaba con ternura, él prefería evitar pensar en el hecho de que su hijo, ahora de casi 11 años, tenía que enfrentar al mago más terrible que hubiera conocido.

—No tenemos el por qué entrar en temas oscuros en estos momentos, cuando llegue el momento, si llega, hablaremos, por ahora volvamos a su peculiar situación. —los centró Dumbledore —Me temo que no tengo respuestas para su situación, es la primera vez que ocurre algo así en la historia aunque supongo, y permítanme recordarles que mis suposiciones pueden ser bastante acertadas, qué no existe ningún tipo de maldad en el hecho de que se encuentren aquí, no creo que su llegada sea producto de alguna maldición ni tampoco creo que sea por error, simplemente alegrémonos pensando en que la vida y la magia les otorgó una segunda oportunidad —Albus tenía una sonrisa verdadera en su cara mientras observaba a sus antiguos alumnos, los cuales tenían aún miradas preocupadas.

—¿Pero qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Estudiar de nuevo? —preguntó Sirius con un tono de horror a lo último, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

—Me temo que sí, tendrá que estudiar de nuevo señor Black —contestó Dumbledore con una chispa de diversión en la mirada.

—Y una gran oportunidad de mejorar las notas que tuvo en el pasado Black, ciertamente su calificación en Pociones dejó mucho que desear y esperaré lo mejor de usted en Transformaciones —le comentó McGonagall con mirada severa.

—Ah sí… Pociones… Una asignatura de lo más difícil y complicada, si me lo preguntan, a veces incluso puede sacarnos de nuestras casillas —dijo Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa y con una clara sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Pero si empezamos nuestros estudios este año, significa qué… —dijo Lily con una sonrisa en aumento en su rostro.

—¡Vamos a asistir con Harry a Hogwarts! —finalmente exclamó James y abrazó más fuerte a Lily.

—Esto será divertido… —lo dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a McGonagall lamentar su suerte.

—¿Cuándo podemos ver a Harry? Imagino que Remus lo debió de haber criado como un gran chico —preguntó con añoranza Lily.

—Un gran chico y mucho me temo que un come-libros como Lunático —Sirius lo dijo con una mirada decepcionada.

—¿De qué estás hablando Canuto? Es mi hijo de quien hablamos, obviamente es más Merodeador que come-libros—.

—Pues tu mujer también es come-libros y ya sabes, genes de madre, criado por Lunático… —dijo Sirius como si explicara lo obvio.

—Oh no… —dijo James como si se diera cuenta de un hecho terrible.

—Cierren la boca ustedes dos —Lily les dirigió una mirada que hizo a los Merodeadores achicarse en sus asientos. Dumbledore miraba la escena con un dejo de tristeza, _lamentablemente ese no fue su destino_, pensaba.

—Harry se encuentra viviendo con sus tíos maternos —Dumbledore les reveló la verdad y el ambiente cambió inmediatamente. James y Sirius se encontraban estupefactos y Lily triste pero algo esperanzada.

—¿Por qué no Remus? —Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

—Mucho me temo que Harry tenía que quedarse con su familia debido a que la protección que lo salvó aquella noche, se mantiene como un hechizo de sangre y el lugar más seguro para él, eran sus tíos —explicó tranquilamente Albus.

—Pero mi hermana lo trató bien ¿no? —preguntó Lily con súplica en su voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había distanciado de su hermana y la relación se terminó de romper después de la muerte de sus padres, sabía que Petunia le guardaba mucho rencor, pero esperaba que no se lo transmitiera a su hijo, lamentablemente dudaba que eso sucediera. Albus Dumbledore permaneció en silencio mientras la miraba intensamente, eso confirmó sus sospechas y se abrazó de James mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas.

—Es por su bien… —dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndoles a James y a Lily una mirada de disculpa. Ellos lo entendían, después de la guerra el peligro hacia Harry debió crecer por Mortifagos que buscaran represalias y el viejo director lo refugió con la única verdadera familia que le quedaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso para Lily ni disminuía la rabia que estaba creciendo en James.

—Será mejor que se retiren y descansen un poco, mañana será un nuevo día. Imagino que no existirá problema que duerman en la torre de Gryffindor, aunque llegado al momento, serán sorteados de nuevo. —dijo el viejo director con voz suave pero firme. Ninguno de los tres reclamó y salieron del despacho rumbo a la sala común, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Crees que estará todo bien Albus? —McGonagall no pudo evitar cuestionar.

—Me temo Minerva que el hecho de que estén aquí, es un misterio más grande de lo que podemos deducir en estos momentos, con consecuencias que pueden ser tanto buenas, como malas. Lamentablemente sólo el tiempo lo dirá —.

—Espero no pienses que me crea eso Albus, nunca has sido alguien que se quede de brazos cruzados —McGonagall contestó escéptica, el director le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática.

—Dejemos ese tema para otro momento. Veras Minerva, un viejo amigo me ha pedido un peculiar favor…

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, el calor que emanaba del hogar les hacía ponerse nostálgicos, lo que no ayudaba su humor. Sirius, sin poder evitarlo más, se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. James, sin sentirse particularmente interesado en ver a su amigo volverse loco, volvió a tratar de hilar pensamientos. Le llevó cerca de 15 minutos poder relajarse y acomodar su mente con toda la información recabada durante el día. Además, estaba el hecho de que los recuerdos antes de su muerte, seguían difusos. Lily, a su lado, tenía una expresión molesta fija en Sirius, por lo que anticipándose a su posible reacción, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al chico, lamentablemente Sirius no la vió.

—¡¿Podrías parar de una vez Black?! —explotó Lily, Sirius, frunció el cejo y se sentó a mirar por la ventana. James se le quedo viendo fijamente a Lily. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara o porque me vez así James? —pregunto Lily ya cansada.

—No, nada Lily. Solamente dime ya que te pasa y no me digas que nada porque te conozco Evans —ahora fue turno de James fruncir el cejo esperando la respuesta de su esposa. Lily, al ver que no tenía salida decidió sacar sus pensamientos.

—Es que estoy preocupada por la vida que ha llevado Harry, esta con mi hermana y yo la quiero mucho pero recuerda que odia todo lo relacionado con la magia. Aparte de eso estoy pensando que si no sabe de la magia y vive como Muggle seguramente lo visitara un profesor ¿No?, entonces, tenía pensado que le pidiéramos a Dumbledore ir también nosotros. —finalizo Lily, había hablado muy rápido, sacando sus pensamientos y la idea que se le había ocurrido. Sirius soltó la carcajada a lo cual Lily se molestó y le dijo — ¿A ti que te sucede, no dije nada gracioso? —se puso de pie, volteo a ver a Sirius y puso las manos en la cintura.

—Calma Lily, no me rio de lo que dijiste en sí, más bien lo que es gracioso es que te pongas así por esa idea—se defendió Sirius y contuvo la risa para evitarse problemas.

—Ya Canuto, lo mejor será que te calles —intervino James intentando evitar que Lily explotara de nuevo, Sirius balbuceo algo así "Como sea" y se dio la vuelta para continuar viendo hacia el exterior. Lily se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y James se dirigió a ella —Lily, para serte sincero, es una idea bastante difícil de llevar a cabo, dudo que Dumbledore la apruebe—finalizo James. Cuando vio que Lily se puso de pié y se fue molesta rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas, volteó hacia Sirius con cara confundida.

—No me mires, si tú no entiendes a tu esposa, no me pidas que la entienda yo. La verdad es que me reí por lo tonto que sonó la idea, digo, se supone que ella es la lista y nosotros los que hacemos planes dementes, piénsalo Cornamenta, lo "agradable" que sería la visita a Harry, algo así como "Harry eres un mago y ¿ves ese chico enclenque igual a ti? Es tu padre, ¿la chica pelirroja? Es tu madre, yo soy tu padrino y todos vamos a estudiar felices en Hogwarts". Sí, ciertamente sería hilarante su reacción, eso si no piensa que estamos dementes —dijo Sirius.

—O nos odia por dejarlo 10 años… Entiendo tu punto Canuto, pero dudo que tu risa fuera lo ideal para expresarte —.

—Tienes razón Cornamenta, por poco me asesina y no me emociona la idea de morir dos veces en un mismo día —.

—Entonces sí que moriste… Tienes que contarme a detalle lo que te sucedió, quería preguntarle a Dumbledore pero todo lo de Harry mantuvo mi cabeza ocupada. —Sirius evitó la mirada de su amigo por lo que James, soltando un suspiro, se puso de pie y empezó a subir la escalera de caracol, —¿vienes? —.

—En un rato —Black continuó mirado por la ventana mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos los cuales terminaron tornándose difusos gracias al dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que llegó. Decidió subir a dormir y, con un poco de suerte, encontraría a James dormido y evitaría contarle el cómo murió, aunque dudaba que pudiera evitar el tema mucho tiempo. _Sin duda serán unos largos años_, pensó mientras subía las escaleras.


	3. Reencuentros

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>RE-EDITADO 05FEBRERO/2015**

* * *

><p>James despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, con el estómago recriminándole la falta de alimento. Sirius, a su lado, aun se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño y, resistiéndose a la tentación de despertarlo salió por la puerta del dormitorio. La sala común, seguía justo como recordaba de sus años de Hogwarts, la noche anterior no pudo apreciarla bien gracias al torbellino de pensamientos confusos que tenía pero esa mañana sonrió, a pesar de todo, se sintió en casa, con los cómodos y mullidos sillones, el hogar otorgando un ambiente cálido, la ventana que le permitía observar los terrenos del castillo; alejó los pensamientos de nostalgia que empezaron a invadirlo y los reemplazo, sin darse cuenta de ello, por el recuerdo de que no se encontraba en 'su' Hogwarts, estaba en el futuro, en un Hogwarts que pertenecerá a su hijo, al cual no pudo ver crecer, al cual le faltaron sus padres, al cual seguramente pasó una mala infancia… La reciente depresión fue interrumpida por un oportuno gruñido sonoro de su estómago, por lo que decidió encaminarse rumbo a la cocina.<p>

Ya en las cocinas, fue recibido por los elfos domésticos, que se encontraban preparando el desayuno pero no tuvieron problema en darle un plato con tostadas y zumo. Mientras comía, recordó la manera en la que Lily se fue a dormir y si bien, entendía su molestia con Sirius, no estaba totalmente seguro del porque estaba tan susceptible. Sabiamente, decidió no ahondar en el tema por ahora y, cuando Lily se calmara, le preguntaría y así evitaría terminar en la enfermería. Sí, su esposa era peligrosa cuando estaba molesta y prefería no ser su blanco de desahogo, de ser posible, que lo fuera Sirius; rió ante la imagen mental de su amigo corriendo por su vida por los terrenos de Hogwarts y una pelirroja con varita persiguiéndolo.

Salió de las cocinas y se puso a vagar por el castillo. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer con Sirius y Lily dormidos; trató de conseguir una escoba de la escuela pero estaban guardadas bajo llave y prefirió no enemistarse tan pronto con Filch, que justo en ese momento apareció al otro lado del corredor y le dirigió una sonrisa macabra instándolo a romper las reglas para poder castigarlo. James le devolvió la sonrisa de manera petulante, se dio la vuelta y se fue pavoneándose del celador en cada paso. Al girar de pasillo, James se preguntó del porqué no actuó de manera más 'adulta', después de todo era uno, al menos en esencia; al cabo de unos metros ignoró el pensamiento y continuó su camino silbando.

Sus pasos invariablemente lo llevaron a los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, iluminados por pequeñas velas en las paredes mohosas, las cuales presenciaron varias de sus confesiones a Lily durante su época de estudiante. Distraído por el recuerdo nostálgico se estrelló con alguien y terminó en el suelo. Se encontró frente a un hombre alto, delgado, con la piel cetrina, ojos negros y vacíos, el pelo algo largo, negro y grasiento. Era inconfundible, a pesar de alguna que otra arruga desconocida para él, reconocería a ese hombre donde fuera.

—¡Quejicus! —exclamó no pudiendo reprimir el odio en su voz y poniéndose de pié, —entonces, ¿cómo te salvaste de Azkaban? —preguntó con algo de malicia en la voz. Dumbledore no les había dicho nada respecto a Snape ni el por qué no estaba encerrado.

—Así qué es cierto, James Potter… —dijo Snape, ignorando la pregunta de James y sin intentar ocultar un profundo odio que le profesaba. Se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlo con desprecio y asegurarse que captara el mensaje. A James le extrañó la falta de sorpresa en la cara de Snape. —Me sorprende que te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera a un profesor, aunque nunca te han importado las reglas, ¿verdad? —Snape disfrutó decir cada palabra y se deleitó con la cara de sorpresa y horror de James.

—¿Tú, un profesor? Quisieras, Dumbledore podrá ser viejo pero no es tonto como para contratar a un mortifago —a pesar de decirlo con desprecio y sorna, no pudo quitar la cara de horror ni evitar que se le escapara una nota de duda en la voz.

—Piensa lo que quieras Potter, pero vete con cuidado, ya no somos niños… bueno, yo ya no soy un niño y solo te pido que me des una excusa para… —dejó en el aire el resto de la frase mientras se observaban fríamente.

—A pesar de que estás más viejo, sigues siendo el mismo cobarde imbécil Quejicus… —

Snape no replicó y lo observó aún más intensamente, si se pudiera matar con la mirada, James estaría muerto, de nuevo. Optó por soltar un simple gruñido y darse la vuelta, ignorándolo. James molesto con el hecho de que su provocación no surtiera el efecto deseado, intentó darle un golpe pero Snape con agilidad, dio una vuelta esquivándolo, lo que provocó que James perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo. Snape le apuntó con la varita.

— . .Potter, la próxima vez no me contendré… —amenazó Snape, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. James se sorprendió tanto por la agilidad de su rival, como su propia falta de la misma. Decidió culpar a Snape porque sí y pensó en contarle todo lo sucedido a Sirius. Si resultaba ser cierto de que ahora era profesor, estaba completamente seguro que trataría de hacerles la vida imposible y no podrían hacer nada por ser simples alumnos… Pero no eran Merodeadores por nada, buscarían la manera de vengarse y de paso tomar la 'delantera'. Obviamente esperaba que Lily no se enterara de sus planes ya que se pondría furiosa con ellos; Lily y Snape habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, hasta que en quinto curso, Snape se atreviera a insultarla y pusiera fin a su amistad, fue un momento bastante feliz para James, el cual nunca comprendió esa amistad, pero sabía que Lily a pesar de todo, seguía teniéndole cariño a su viejo amigo.

Se levantó del suelo, se limpió el polvo y emprendió camino de regreso a la sala común, esperando que ya estuvieran despiertos. Al llegar a su destino, encontró a sus amigos ya cambiados sentados en el sofá, los saludó y recibió recriminaciones por parte de Sirius por no despertarlo. Les contó lo ocurrido con Snape, reservándose algunos detalles, y compartió una mirada significativa con Sirius, el cual, parecía que se encontraba de luto; Lily por su parte, mostró una mirada mezclada de felicidad y molestia. Continuaron charlando un poco de otros temas como Quidditch, materias (tema obligado por Lily) y evitando claramente hablar de la situación que los rodeaba o de Harry.

Al cabo de una media hora, llegó Minerva McGonagall, la cual, ya recompuesta de la impresión del día anterior, mostraba su usual mirada reprobadora. Los saludó y les comentó que tenía un recado por parte de Dumbledore.

—El profesor Dumbledore cree conveniente ir hoy al callejón Diagon con la Señorita Evans- —

—Potter profesora, es Lily Potter —corrigió con orgullo James provocando el sonrojo de Lily. McGonagall frunció el cejo y Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Señor Potter, en este momento tanto usted, como el Señor Black y la Señorita Evans, son niños, por lo que evitaremos mencionar el hecho de que estén casados —dijo de manera tajante. —Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera, el profesor Dumbledore cree conveniente que la Señorita Evans y yo, vayamos hoy al callejón Diagon. También lo mejor será cambiar sus apellidos, por favor, escojan uno discreto y a más tardar mañana nos lo informen —.

Los ojos de James brillaron ante la perspectiva de todo un día con Sirius en Hogwarts sin supervisión, como en los viejos tiempos, al mirar de soslayo a su casi-hermano, se dio cuenta que tenía los mismos pensamientos. Asintieron los chicos dándole a entender a la profesora que estaban de acuerdo, de todos modos no era un tema que pudieran discutir, pensó James.

—Perfecto, partiremos después del almuerzo vía Red Flu —y sin más, se retiró McGonagall sin dejar lugar a réplica.

—Nos tienen controlados… —dijo Sirius espontáneamente consiguiendo arrancar un par de sonrisas de sus amigos.

Lily se encontrada sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa muy común desde que llegara a este lugar. En unos días sería el cumpleaños de Harry y quería comprarle un regalo, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estará bien y ella lo cuidará, pero no podía. Su situación le impedía acercarse a su hijo y la frustraba el no saber las condiciones en las que vivía su bebé, temía que su hermana no superara el odio que le tenía a ella y lo transmitiera a su hijo, de ser el caso, tendría algo más que palabras con su hermana y su marido (al cual James atinadamente lo comparó con una morsa cuando vio una foto de él años atrás). Si todo sale bien, vería a su hijo en unas semanas cuando viniera a Hogwarts, pensó Lily, y aunque le dolerá no poderlo abrazar como quisiera, sabía que el hoyo en su corazón comenzaría a sanar. Subió las escalinatas de piedra que dirigían a las habitaciones femeninas de la sala común para prepararse, ese día visitaría el callejón Diagon y se preguntaba que tanto podía haber cambiado. De lo que estaba segura era de que fue una experiencia maravillosa cuando lo conoció y esperaba que para Harry fuera igual de emocionante visitarlo.

Mientras Lily se arreglaba, James y Sirius empezaron a planear su próxima aventura en el castillo. Después de tantos años, los Merodeadores volvían a Hogwarts y querían hacerse notar, a pesar de que se encontraran en vacaciones. Su primera idea fue conseguir el mapa del Merodeador de los aposentos de Filch, después probablemente saldrían con las escobas, tal vez se adentrarían al bosque o irían a Hogsmade. Sea como fuere, el día auguraba ser maravilloso pero extrañamente ni James o Sirius estaban totalmente felices. Una parte de ellos los instaba a hacer todo lo planeado sin preocuparse por nada más, mientras la otra les recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y que no era momento de jugar.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius no soportando el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado.

—El mapa es nuestra prioridad Canuto, después vayamos a la casa de los gritos… —.

—No te pongas nostálgico Cornamenta y dime que estás pensando —.

—¿Eh? Nada… —.

—Sí… Claro… Ahora empieza a hablar que ya me dio hambre —Sirius hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es solo que me gustaría ir con Lily, ya sabes, al callejón. Entiendo por qué es Lily la que irá y todo pero no puedo evitar molestarme. Realmente, ¿qué nos contó Albus? Sí, dijo que la guerra acabó y que Harry está bien pero- —.

—Sientes impotencia de no poder verlo y que Albus no entrara en detalles, ¿cierto? —James irremediablemente asintió. —Mira Cornamenta, no eres el único que se siente así, la pelirroja seguramente la está pasando bastante mal e incluso yo me siento frustrado pero no podemos dejar que ese sentimiento nos domine; nos vamos a encontrar con Harry en solo unas semanas y no quiero que su primera impresión sea de que somos unos malhumorados —.

—Lo sé… —.

—Si lo sabes entonces deja de comportarte como un anciano y sonríe ¡qué somos niños de nuevo! ¡Toda una vida por delante! Literalmente… —dijo Sirius con media sonrisa en su cara, James no pudo unírsele a la sonrisa de su amigo. Sí, las cosas pueden ser extrañas y difíciles, pero eso no significaba que no podría disfrutar de la vida que le fue otorgada.

En esos instantes Lily bajó la escalinata de piedra, lo que fue la señal para que el par de chicos desviara de manera obvia su conversación a temas del clima. Lily levantó una ceja pero decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar. Los tres chicos salieron rumbo al gran comedor para el almuerzo. Cada quién iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y el que rondaba la cabeza de James era lo cerca que estaba el cumpleaños de su hijo, su cumpleaños número 11. Desde hacía años soñaba con regalarle a su primogénito la capa de invisibilidad cuando fuera a entrar a Hogwarts, como su padre había hecho con él. Lamentablemente no podría por dos razones: no tenía idea de donde estaba su capa y Harry pensaba que estaba muerto. Pensó que la capa podría haber terminado en su cámara de Gringotts y de ser así, dudaba poderla sacar, después de todo también ante los duendes estaba muerto. Una duda asaltó en ese momento su cabeza pero no pudo formularla a Lily… Se estrelló contra lo que parecía un muro de piedra.

Miró rápidamente hacia arriba para encontrarse con la cara de un semi-gigante con lágrimas escurriéndole por la cara. Tenía una gran barba que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara. Segundos después se vio atrapado en un sofocador abrazo junto con Sirius y Lily.

—No me lo podría creer, ¡está vivos! ¡Gracias a Merlín! —dijo el semi-gigante entre lloriqueos.

—Calma Hagrid que nos dejas sin espalda —dijo con dificultad Sirius y Hagrid rápidamente soltó el abrazo, lo que James agradeció internamente. Se limpió la cara con la manga de su gran abrigo y recobró un poco la compostura.

—Lo siento… Pero díganme, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Se van a quedar? ¿Por qué se ven de 11 años? Cielos, tienen que para por mi cabaña y tomar el té.- —.

—Hagrid amigo, respira un poco —rió Sirius —no te preocupes, no nos iremos pero de lo demás estamos tan perdidos como tú —.

—Te visitaremos pronto Hagrid —dijo conciliadoramente Lily, que le había tomado la mano al semi-gigante.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo libre —comentó James con una sonrisa, realmente apreciaba a Hagrid y lo consideraba un gran amigo.

—¡Oh es tan maravilloso! No saben la que pasé cuando me enteré, el lugar estaba destrozado y Harry… ¡Por Merlín, Harry! —abrió los ojos como platos el semi-gigante que parecía haber recordado algo importante, se disculpó y salió a toda prisa de ahí dejando pasmados a los chicos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron preocupados por la mención del pequeño Harry pero no había forma de saber lo que ocurría mientras se quedaran en el pasillo. Así que, con paso renovado volvieron en su camino hacia el gran comedor. Al llegar, se encontraron con que estaba prácticamente vacío el lugar; si bien, James sabía que eran vacaciones, esperaba un poco más de gente en la mesa de profesores, pero esta sólo estaba ocupada por 3 personas: Minerva McGonagall, Madame Hooch y una maestra de aspecto gentil que James no reconoció, de Albus Dumbledore no había ni rastro. Caminaron rumbo a la conocida mesa correspondiente a Gryffindor ante la atenta mirada de los tres profesores, lo que los puso incómodos, pero en cuanto empezaron a comer, olvidaron ese sentimiento.

El almuerzo, como es costumbre, fue un deleite para los recién llegados; realmente era su primer comida en un buen tiempo y sus estómagos se los agradecieron. James y Sirius se permitieron hacer una que otra broma que hicieron a Lily reír como niña pequeña e incluso, si James vio bien, arrancar una sonrisa de los profesores, que los miraban de soslayo, pero atentamente.

Poco después de terminar de comer, Minerva McGonagall se acercó a los chicos y, haciendo una seña con la cabeza, le indicó a Lily que era hora de partir. Se despidieron los tres con algo de tristeza y miedo, era la primera vez que se separaban realmente pero la profesora les aseguró que todo saldría bien. En cuanto partieron, James y Sirius hicieron lo propio y empezaron a vagar por el castillo.

—Venga Cornamenta, tenemos un castillo para nosotros, ¡ni siquiera Dumbledore está! —dijo Sirius como si fuera navidad.

—No hay que comer ansias Canuto, aunque no esté el director, aún quedan maestros en el castillo, algunos más desagradables que otros… —dijo James con aspecto sombrío.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aún estoy en negación —Sirius captó al instante a quién se refería su amigo.

—Como sea, vamos a ver si el mapa está —James cambió de tema y el rumbo de su caminar, Sirius lo siguió.

—Eso si está… —Sirius añadió con una sonrisa, —¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos en nuestro último año? —.

—¿La de que terminarías embarazando a alguien antes de los 24…? —.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, —exclamó Sirius algo sonrojado —me refiero a la del mapa —.

—Ah… La tontería esa por la que dejamos que nos quitaran el mapa, esa donde decías que teníamos que dejarlo para la siguiente generación y no sé qué tanto —dijo James con expresión cansada.

—Sí, esa misma. Yo creo que alguien lo encontró, reveló sus secretos y están reverenciándonos por nuestra inteligencia como bromistas. Puede que nos tengan un altar y todo… —la expresión soñadora de Sirius hizo reír a James, el cuál no se dio cuenta que también le habían brillado los ojos ante la posibilidad.

—De ser así entonces no lo encontraremos —.

—Y tendrás que pagarme 10 galeones —Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

—¡¿10 galeones?! Estás demente Canuto, que eran 5 nada más —.

—Pero eran por persona, te toca pagar lo de Lunático… —en ese instante se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, no habían preguntado por Remus todavía y James se reprendió. Desde que había llegado, tenía un desastre en su mente y un dolor de cabeza que no parecía querer ceder por completo, lo que lo hizo olvidarse de su otro mejor amigo en cuanto supieron que no había criado a Harry. Parecía que Sirius estaba en el mismo estado.

—Ya preguntaremos a Dumbledore que ha sido de Remus… —se le cortó un poco la voz a James al pensar por el infierno que debió de haber pasado su amigo, con ellos muertos durante 10 años y sin tener a tampoco a Harry. Ambos amigos siguieron su camino con el humor un poco más oscuro.

* * *

><p>Lily aterrizó con elegancia fuera de la chimenea de la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin. Se había puesto un vestido sencillo y unas gafas de sol que escondían sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. McGonagall había insistido en que usara algo discreto para evitar llamar la atención, al menos hasta que la poción para cambiar de apariencia estuviera terminada.<p>

—Minerva, cuánto tiempo —saludó alegremente Madam Malkin, la dueña de la tienda.

—Ha pasado tiempo, un gusto verte de nuevo —contestó cortésmente la profesora.

—¿Y la agradable señorita es…? —Preguntó observando a Lily la cual se sintió un poco azorada por la nostalgia que le traía el callejón.

—Lily Evans… —La chica se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde. La profesora McGonagall la observo intensamente con un brillo de reproche en sus ojos, Lily se regañó mentalmente por dejarse dominar por la nostalgia y no prestar atención a lo que decía.

—Evans… ¿Hija de Muggles? —preguntó Madam con interrogativa sin presentar mayor interés.

—Sí… —contestó nerviosa Lily. Parecía que Madam Malkin no le había tomado importancia a su apellido por lo que se permitió soltar un pequeño e inaudible suspiro de alivio.

—Primer año imagino querida —le sonrió cálidamente.

—Sí… —Lily respondió evitando mirar a su profesora que parecía bastante tensa a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece si le tomas las medidas? Tenemos algo de prisa —intervino finalmente McGonagall de manera cortés pero tajante.

—¡Claro!, acérquese señorita Evans, en unos segundos le tendré tomadas las medidas. —Tomó una cinta que mágicamente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Lily tomándole todo tipo de medidas. Después de unos minutos la cinta regresó al bolsillo de Madam y se fue a la trastienda.

Lily se sentía intimidada por la mirada de la profesora. Bajó la guardia y reveló su apellido, aunque pudo haber sido peor, pensó Lily, después de todo pudo haberse revelado como una Potter; la mirada de la profesora la hizo evitar que mencionara una sola palabra. Normalmente no debería sentirse tan incómoda con la mirada de su profesora, pero por alguna razón no podía soportar ver la desaprobación en los ojos de McGonagall. Gracias a esto, Lily no pudo notar un claro nerviosismo en Minerva. En cuanto Madam volvió con la túnica de Lily, McGonagall le entregó un pequeño pergamino y les entregaron dos túnicas más, las de Sirius y James. Pagaron y salieron a paso veloz de la tienda. Hicieron algunas compras más aquí y allá en un callejón Diagon que se encontraba extrañamente vacío, en comparación a como está normalmente, esa sería la razón por la que Dumbledore quiso que fueran ese día, pensó Lily. Finalmente les quedaba una última tienda por visitar, Ollivander's.

La tienda era exactamente como Lily la recordaba, pequeña y vacía, exceptuando por las miles de cajitas cuidadosamente acomodadas en las paredes y en la parte de atrás del mostrador, el lugar era algo lúgubre. Tragó saliva, siempre había utilizado la misma varita que compró a los 11 años y la idea de cambiarla no le agradaba mucho.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable desde la oscuridad.

—¡Hola! —exclamó con sorpresa Lily, sorprendida por lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser Ollivander.

—¿Primera vez? —el anciano tenía una mirada extrañada que contrastaba con la sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en su rostro. Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin encontrar su voz, de ser posible, Lily se había puesto aún más nerviosa y no estaba segura del porqué.

El anciano que tenía los ojos grandes y pálidos, sacó una cinta que empezó a medir a Lily del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza pero no le prestaba atención. Todo se encontraba en completo silencio, con McGonagall con una mirada inquisitoria y Lily con un nerviosismo que iba en aumento. Ollivander fue hasta el fondo de la tienda y pocos instantes después regresó con una caja polvorienta. La acercó al mostrador y la abrió, Lily tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo…? —Intentó decir pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Ollivander le estaba enseñando una varita que conocía a la perfección… Su varita.

—Muy curioso lo que la magia puede lograr, ¿no lo cree señorita Evans? —dijo con una media sonrisa. La profesora McGonagall finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y parecía a punto de hablar, pero el anciano continuó con su discurso, —verá, yo recuerdo cada una de las varitas que vendo y la mayoría regresan aquí cuando quedan inutilizadas o el mago fallece aunque claro, hay muchas familias que prefieren conservarlas. No se me puede engañar señorita Evans, no con las varitas. No se la razón del porque esté aquí pero me alegra que esté de vuelta, ¿alguna otra compra? —.

—Eh… Sí, la varita de James y Sirius —finalizó Lily aún abrumada por el fácil descubrimiento del anciano. De reojo miró a McGonagall que tenía una mirada molesta… Bastante molesta dedujo Lily por los labios apretados y pálidos de su profesora.

Ollivander le entregó las varitas a Lily y no aceptó dinero por ellas, alegando que ya habían sido pagadas hace años, durante su primera visita. Dio las gracias y salió rápidamente de la tienda para evitar escuchar lo que fuera que la profesora McGonagall tuviera que decirle al anciano. Después de un breve intercambio entre la profesora y el fabricante de varitas, McGonagall se le unió a Lily y partieron rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio y tenso. Al llegar a la posada, la profesora apuró a Lily hacia la chimenea para evitar que cruzara palabra con alguien más. El viaje por chimenea fue normal, una de las peores sensaciones que se pueden sentir, según Lily. Al llegar la profesora se excusó y Lily aprovechó para salir a velocidad rumbo a la sala común, donde encontró a James y Sirius riendo, al verla llegar le dedicaron una gran sonrisa. Les contó lo sucedido y coincidieron en que tendrían que ser mucho más cuidadosos aunque ambos chicos agradecieron tener nuevamente sus viejas varitas con ellos. Pasado un rato, bajaron al gran comedor para la cena y Lily resopló un par de veces escuchando lo que hicieron durante el día James y Sirius. Esa noche, lo tres durmieron ideando planes para esconder mejor sus identidades, lo que ninguno imaginó, es que cualquier plan para evitar revelarse terminaría fallando tarde o temprano. Los Potter y Sirius Black habían regresado y eso podía ser tanto una bendición, como una maldición…


	4. Unos niños, padres de un niño

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ATENCIÓN: LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS FUERON RE-EDITADOS Y CAMBIARON BASTANTES COSAS. FAVOR DE LEERLOS ANTES DE COMENZAR ESTE.<strong>

* * *

><p>James y Sirius fallaron estrepitosamente en conseguir el mapa del Merodeador, esto por supuesto, alegró a Sirius de sobremanera e intentó que James le pagara la apuesta, pero el pelinegro pudo escaparse de desembolsar galeones alegando que no tenían confirmación alguna de que algún otro bromista lo estuviera usando, obviamente Sirius se puso de muy mal humor pero lo aceptó. El tiempo siguió su curso de manera rápida y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban en pleno fin de vacaciones.<p>

Un día antes de que los alumnos llegaran al castillo, el profesor Dumbledore les informó que los enviaría al día siguiente muy temprano a Londres para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts como cualquier niño, para no levantar sospechas según él aunque para James, fue claro que el viejo director les quería dar la oportunidad de compartir el viaje con su hijo. De igual manera les proporcionó una poción y realizó un complejo hechizo para modificar sus apariencias físicas. James Potter fue el que más cambios significativos sufrió, muy para su pesar: dejó de usar lentes, su nariz y forma de ojos cambiaron, su boca se achicó y la cara se le redondeó, el pelo seguía alborotado pero su color cambió a marrón. Sirius Black por su parte le cambió un poco la estructura facial pero mantuvo su color de pelo y ojos, él no tenía mucho problema en ser reconocido a esa edad, para envidia de James que aún no asimilaba su nueva apariencia. Lily por su parte sólo tuvo dos cambios: sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda cambiaron por profundos ojos azules y su pelo pasó, de ser pelirrojo oscuro negro completamente. James no pudo evitar bufar un poco por esos cambios pero ante la inconfundible intensa mirada que le dirigió su ahora pelinegra chica, prefirió no mencionar nuevamente el tema.

Al día siguiente, a 'horas escandalosas e inhumanas' como las llamó Sirius, se despertaron y Dumbledore les ayudó a aparecerse en el andén desde Hogsmade. Era aún muy temprano por lo que estaba desierto prácticamente, salvo algún que otro chico. Ingresaron al tren y se acomodaron en un compartimiento bien posicionado desde donde podían observar el andén.

—La espera me está volviendo loca —comentó Lily muy ansiosa. La espera lo tenía bastante tensos.

—Tranquilízate un poco pelirroja —trató de decir Sirius pero ni él podía evitar moverse ansiosamente.

—Venga Lils, Sirius tiene razón, ya llegará —dijo calmadamente James y se sorprendió a si mismo de poder mantenerse de esa manera, —de igual manera Sirius, no la llames pelirroja, levantarás sospechas —.

—Pero pelirroja suena mejor que pelinegra —hizo un puchero Sirius que consiguió arrancar sonrisas de sus amigos y Lily se calmó un poco.

Al cabo de unas horas, los alumnos empezaron a llegar; lentamente el andén se estaba llenando de alumnos. Sonrieron ante la expectativa de ver a Harry por primera vez en 10 años, pero el chico no aparecía e invariablemente Lily se preocupó.

—¿Y si mi hermana no lo deja venir? —preguntó, James quería responderle pero ya no halló las palabras para rebatirle.

—Dumbledore jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera, de ser necesario, él mismo iría por él —dijo completamente seguro Sirius y James se lo agradeció con la mirada, incluso él ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Continuaron observando al exterior del tren y vieron como un niño de aspecto regordete era regañado por una señora de la tercera edad, el chico estaba de espaldas pero la mujer le pareció extrañamente conocida a James. También estaba un chico de pelos tiesos que logró reunir a un grupo de chicos a su alrededor, parecía estar sosteniendo algo parecido a una caja y James tuvo la extraña sensación de que podría ser interesante su contenido, se preguntó si el chico podría ser el que robara el mapa de la oficina de Filch, porque estaba seguro que alguien lo había hecho, aunque ni en mil años lo aceptaría frente a Sirius a menos que hubieran pruebas contundentes, después de todo habían bastantes galeones en juego. En ese momento James lo vio, y a juzgar por el gritito de Lily ella también.

Harry era un muchacho enclenque y escuálido, con ropa claramente más grande que él, a los tres chicos se les hizo doloroso verlo en esas condiciones. El chico se notaba algo incómodo y no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero observaba todo a su alrededor. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del tren y los viajeros lo siguieron con la mirada, tratando de grabar cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada del pequeño. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían ver a Harry, los chicos agarraron los baúles y salieron de su compartimiento, no había forma alguna que se perdieran estar con Harry en el viaje. Lo encontraron casi al final del tren, intentando subir su baúl en un compartimiento sin éxito. Cuando James estaba por hacer su entrada en escena y ayudarle, un par de cabelleras pelirrojas se acercaron más rápidamente y lo ayudaron, James maldijo por haber perdido su oportunidad y maldijo aún peor cuando observó que los chicos pelirrojos señalaron la cicatriz de Harry. Lily había encontrado durante vacaciones, la historia de "El niño que vivió", la que contaban los padres a sus hijos cuando iban a dormir y a ninguno le agradó. El par pelirrojo partió y Harry se metió en su compartimiento por lo que James se encaminó al mismo, ignorando el regaño que Lily le estaba dando por soltar maldiciones. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta dudó. No sabía cómo hacer ahora su entrada ni como presentarse. Lily estaba a ser posible, aún más incómoda. Sirius leyendo la situación, sacó una sonrisa arrogante de su repertorio y movió de un pequeño empujón a James para abrir de par en par el compartimiento.

—¿Se puede? Los demás compartimiento ya están llenos —dijo jovialmente Sirius.

—Sí, claro —les contestó el pequeño de cabellera azabache con una sonrisa. Entraron al compartimiento y se sentaron frente a Harry, el chico los miró con curiosidad, claramente con ganas de hablar pero tímido para hacerlo. Sirius decidió nuevamente ser el que tomara la iniciativa y James nuevamente agradeció con la mirada a su amigo.

—Entonces ¿cómo te llamas? —.

—Harry, ¿y ustedes? —.

—Yo me llamo Sirius, el chico a mi lado se llama James y la chica Lily —explicó el pelinegro.

—Mucho gusto —.

—Mucho gusto —respondieron los tres.

En ese momento se instauró un silencio bastante incómodo. Sirius parecía haber agotado rápidamente sus alternativas de conversaciones porque ya no había vuelto a abrir la boca. James continuó sintiéndose incómodo y con ganas de hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, Lily a su lado parecía igual. Irremediablemente escucharon la conversación de una familia de pelirrojos que estaban en el andén, James reconoció al par que había ayudado antes a Harry. La que parecía su madre, una mujer rechoncha y bajita los estaba advirtiendo de no hacer travesuras y ese tipo de cosas, trayéndole nostalgia a James, cuando él y Sirius recibían el mismo discurso por parte de su madre.

—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren? —preguntó uno de los gemelos. Harry agachó su cabeza, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los tres viajeros.

—¿Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Saben quién es? —continuó el pelirrojo.

—¿Quién? —

—¡Harry Potter! —Escucharon la voz de la más chica diciendo que quería subir a verlo.

—Así que tienes una fanática —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó profusamente.

—No lo molestes Sirius —Lily salió al rescate de Harry, el cual se sonrojó más.

—Venga Lily, es divertido —probó su suerte Sirius.

—¡Nada de divertido, se ve que a Harry no le gusta su fama así que no lo molestes! —Dijo Lily con tono peligroso.

—Eh… Sigo aquí —dijo un Harry sonrojado.

—Perdón, es solo que parecías incómodo… —fue turno de Lily de sonrojarse, por un instante había olvidado que el susodicho se encontraba frente a ella. James sonrió, nuevamente su amigo había logrado romper el hielo, aunque fue arriesgado, pensó.

En ese momento, el tren hizo sonar su silbato y se puso en marcha. Los cuatro sonrieron ante la expectativa de lo que venía. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un pelirrojo asomó su cabeza.

—¿Hay libre algún asiento? —Preguntó el que parecía ser el menor de la familia de pelirrojos, sin contar a la pequeña.

Harry asintió con la cabeza justo cuando James iba decirle que no, se sintió mal por haber estado a punto de rechazarlo pero quería un poco de tiempo con su hijo. El pelirrojo se sentó a un costado de Harry y lanzaba pequeñas miradas en dirección a la cicatriz, James soltó un pequeño gruñido que pasó inadvertido para todos. Nuevamente la puerta de abrió.

—Eh, Ron —eran los gemelos.

—Mira, nosotros vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla —rápidamente James relacionó al tal Lee con el que tenía la caja más temprano.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

—No nos hemos presentado, —dijo el otro gemelo —Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes —preguntaron los gemelos con una sonrisa.

—Sirius Johnson —.

—James Welbeck —.

—Lily Evans —la ahora pelinegra fue la única en no cambiar su apellido, por ser común en el mundo Muggle, Harry le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero no abrió la boca.

—Un gusto, ¿quieren unírsenos? —Preguntaron cortésmente los gemelos.

—No gracias, estamos bien —contestó Lily sonriéndoles.

—Entonces nos vemos después —y así el par de pelirrojos salió del compartimiento.

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. Harry asintió.

—Oh… Bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron. —¿Y realmente hiciste eso… ya sabes…?

Señaló la frente de Harry y el trío temporal colocó una mirada sombría, inadvertida para los otros dos chicos. James estaba encontrando difícil no gruñir en dirección a Ron pero Sirius no soportó más.

—Eso grosero preguntar esas cosas —dijo con un gruñido, Ron se enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¿Son de una familia de magos? —Preguntó Harry con genuino interés.

—Nosotros dos sí, Lily es hija de Muggles —respondió Sirius.

—Yo también, aunque mi mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él —dijo Ron.

—Entonces ustedes tres ya deben saber mucho de magia —intervino Lily haciéndose la ignorante. Los tres chicos asintieron.

—Sé algunas cosas, por mis hermanos y tal, tengo cinco mayores y una menor después de todo —Ron lo dijo un poco deprimido. —Soy el sexto en la familia así que podrían decir que tengo el listón muy alto —.

—No te preocupes, ya haremos algo para que eleves el listón aún más —James le dijo al pelirrojo tratando de levantarle el ánimo, lo cual pareció haber funcionado.

—Pues yo también sé cosas de magia pero aprenderemos mucho más en la escuela, aunque espero no pasar mucho tiempo en pociones —dijo Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, yo tampoco, escuche que el maestro de pociones es raro —James se le unió a su amigo.

—Escuché que es muy estricto y siempre ayuda a los Slytherins —esta vez fue Ron el que habló. Lily frunció el cejo.

—No deberían hablar mal de los profesores antes de conocerlos —les dirigió una mirada significativa y peligrosa a James y Sirius.

—¿Slytherins? —Preguntó inocentemente Harry.

—Cierto, no lo sabes. Mira, hay cuatro casas en Hogwarts y después de una prueba te pondrán en alguna —explicó Ron. —Aunque mis hermanos me dijeron que la prueba suele ser dolorosa, pero no les creo mucho —.

—¡Ja! Solo si ponerse un viejo sombrero sea doloroso para ti —Sirius comentó.

—Es cierto, mis padres me contaron de eso, —mintió James —el sombrero decide a que casa irás: Gryffindor donde van los valientes, Ravenclaw donde van los estudiosos, Slytherin donde van los mañosos y Hufflepuf donde van los demás. Ciertamente yo voy a ir a Gryffindor, la mejor casa —dijo con orgullo James.

—No seas arrogante James, no hay mejores o peores casas, todas tienen sus cualidades —intervino Lily.

—Seguramente yo iré a Hufflepuf —dijo con desgana Harry.

—En Hufflepuf están los más leales Harry, así que no hay que avergonzarse, aunque espero quedes en Gryffindor —Lily tenía una mirada cálida que hizo sentirse cómodo a Harry.

—Entonces tú también quieres estar en Gryffindor —afirmó el de anteojos.

—Sí, aunque no hay que menospreciar ninguna casa —la pelinegra puntualizó. Los demás chicos asintieron.

Continuaron alegremente su charla. Harry y Lily aprovecharon para preguntar cosas del mundo mágico y explicaban cosas del mundo Muggle. Cuando llegó el carrito de comida, Harry compró un poco de todo y alegremente compartió con los demás, Lily sonrió enternecida por la generosidad de su hijo y Sirius agradeció sonoramente por la comida ofrecida. Por obvias razones, la charla se terminó centrando en dulces mágicos y soltaron una sonora carcajada cuando una de las ranas de chocolate saltó sobre la cabeza de Lily, asustándola. Harry se encontró maravillado con los cromos de magos y leyó en voz alta la descripción de Dumbledore, el cromo que le tocó. Lily aparentó estar sorprendida con los logros del director para esconder su mirada embelesada con su hijo. James comentó que una de sus mayores ambiciones era aparecer en los cromos y Ron pareció maravillado ante la posibilidad. Después fue el turno de las grageas de todos los sabores, donde Lily prefirió no comer gracias a que a James le tocó una con sabor a mocos.

Unas horas más tarde, un chico regordete entró al compartimiento preguntando por un sapo, era el mismo que vieron ser regañado por una mujer anciana en el andén. En aquél momento, el chico había estado de espaldas pero ahora que estaba de frente lo reconoció al instante: era casi una copia de Frank Longbottom a esa edad.

—¿Eres hijo de Frank Longbottom? —Preguntó James sin poder contenerse. El chico se tensó.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —

—Es un viejo amigo de mi padre, —mintió James —¿cómo está? —

—Bien, —contestó de manera cortante —bueno, si ven mi sapo… —y se marchó rápidamente. Compartió una mirada preocupada con Lily y Sirius, no le gustó nada la manera en que respondió. Continuaron charlando pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, el hijo de Frank había vuelto y traía consigo una niña, la cual ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Han visto un sapo? —preguntó la chica. El chico a su lado, parecía algo cohibido y parecía huir de la mirada de James. Al obtener una respuesta negativa, la chica volvió a hablar.

—Si llegan a verlo, me avisan. Por cierto, me llamo Hermione Granger y él es Neville Longbottom, ¿y ustedes son…? —los chicos se presentaron rápidamente, la chica parecía tener un tono algo mandón y le recordó un poco a Lily de pequeña. Hermione pareció sorprendida de Harry y empezó a hablar de los libros en los que salía, lo que hizo que James hinchara su pecho con orgullo. Al final terminó por marearlos un poco con toda la información que dijo, la que no parecía afectada era Lily, entonces Hermione se levantó, les dijo que se cambiaran y salió del compartimiento con Neville, el cual se había mantenido incómodamente de pié todo ese tiempo.

—Un poco molesta, ¿no? —Sirius recibió una patada cortesía de Lily.

—Sólo está emocionada… Aunque me sorprende que haya leído todos los libros —concedió Lily. James suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces tú no los has leído todavía, ya no me siento mal por no haberlos abierto hasta ahora —dijo claramente aliviado James ya que aunque era la segunda vez que pasaba por Hogwarts, ya había olvidado muchas cosas no-prácticas. Ron y Harry también soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Sirius por su parte ni se inmutó por lo que James levantó la ceja y lo observó.

—¿Qué? Creí que no hacía falta señalar lo obvio, ¡ni siquiera sé cuántos libros tenemos! —Confirmó Sirius haciendo que el compartimiento se llenara de risas.

—Por cierto, ¿se enteraron de lo de Gringotts? —preguntó de repente Ron.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntaron a la vez Harry y Lily.

—Salió en El Profeta, trataron de robar una cámara de alta seguridad —.

—Menudos dementes —afirmó Sirius y James a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no los atraparon. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber sido un poderoso mago tenebroso para que se atreviera a robar en Gringotts, pero lo raro es que no se llevaron nada —continuó con su relato Ron. Los tres viajeros lo relacionaron rápidamente con el único mago tenebroso lo suficientemente demente en la actualidad.

—¿No creerán que es…? —Dijo James tratando de sacar más información de Ron.

—Ni idea, todos se suelen asustar cuando este tipo de cosas pasan, ante la posibilidad de que Quién-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello —dijo Ron. Todos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Cuál es su equipo de Quidditch? —preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

—Ninguno en particular… —respondió James con sinceridad. Los últimos años estuvo muy involucrado en la guerra y le terminó perdiendo la pista a la liga local.

—Pues las Arpías de Holyhead no están mal —dijo Sirius con mirada lasciva, Ron asintió sin captar el doble sentido. Lily por su parte fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro, no eran pensamientos de niño de 11 años, que era lo que aparentaban ser. Harry se había perdido en la conversación.

—Eh… No conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes de quidditch? —Ron pareció atónito por unos instantes y a James casi le da un paro cardiaco.

El par pasó las siguientes horas explicándole todo sobre quidditch tanto a Harry como a Lily, que aparentó tampoco conocerlo para hacer sentir bien a Harry, describieron famosas jugadas y Sirius intervino de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaban a las partes más emocionantes, el compartimiento se abrió de nueva cuenta y apareció un chico rubio seguido de un par de robustos niños. James no tardó en relacionar ese pelo y cara altanera con Lucius, un mortifago con el que había peleado en más de una ocasión, parecía que Sirius también lo había reconocido.

—¿Es verdad? —Preguntó el rubio —Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento —.

—¿Y qué si así lo fuera? —James soltó con sorna. El rubio lo miró con desdén y lo ignoró.

—Así que eres tú, ¿no? —Dijo en dirección a Harry.

—Sí —respondió de manera cortante el ojiverde, a James le pareció que su hijo ya conocía al rubio.

—Me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Y estos son Crabbe y Goyle —Ron dejó escapar una pequeña tos, que pudo haber escondido una risita, en cambio Sirius bufó a todo volumen.

—Disculpa, ¿pero quién te crees que eres? —

—Mi nombre es Sirius Johnson, no es un placer conocerte chico Malfoy —soltó buscando una excusa para pelear.

—Deberías cuidar tu lengua Johnson, no sabes con quién te metes —el rubio tomó el anzuelo.

—No, tú eres el que no sabe con quién se está metiendo —dijo Sirius peligrosamente, a la espalda de Malfoy, los gorilas tronaron los nudillos en forma de amenaza. Lily se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio pero observando a Sirius, advirtiéndole que no se fuera de lengua. Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry no sin antes darle una mirada de desdén a Sirius.

—Pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras Potter. Por ejemplo, tenemos a los Weasley, traidores de sangre y con más hijos que puedan mantener. —Ron se volvió rojo pero Harry lo detuvo con la mano —Podría ayudarte a conocer cuáles son las familias indebidas —dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano.

—Puedo darme cuenta fácilmente de cuáles son indebidas, gracias —respondió Harry con frialdad rechazando el apretón de manos.

—Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter. Sigue por ese camino y terminarás como tus padres, ellos tampoco supieron elegir —soltó con calma. Al instante James y Sirius se pusieron de pié, dispuestos a asesinar al rubio, Ron parecía dispuesto a ayudarles pero la voz de Lily fue la que se hizo escuchar.

—Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Malfoy. Sigue por ese camino y terminarás en Azkaban… Si tienes suerte… —la pelirroja, aún sentada, despedía un aura peligrosa y sus ojos azules parecían dagas que se incrustarían en cualquier momento en el rubio.

Draco Malfoy enrojeció molesto y sacó la varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, James le había dado una patada en la mano y el palito mágico de madera salió volando al pasillo. Crabbe intentó soltar algún golpe pero Sirius le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y de una patada lo sacó del compartimiento, Ron hizo lo propio con Goyle. Al ver a sus lacayos derrotados tan fácilmente y sin varita, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta para huir pero para su desgracia, James estaba esperando eso. En cuando le mostró la espalda, el ahora castaño, le dio una patada que lo mando de cara al suelo del pasillo.

—Parece que eres tú el que debe aprender con quién no meterse —soltó con una sonrisa James antes de cerrar con brusquedad el compartimiento.

En el interior Harry parecía algo azorado porqué lo defendieran pero feliz, Ron estaba satisfecho con su parte y reía con Sirius, que se había sentado a su lado. Lily por su parte quería aparentar tener una mirada molesta pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara cuando James le recordó que ella fue la que los amenazó. Harry les contó el breve intercambio de palabras que tuvo con Malfoy en Madam Malkin mientras que Sirius y Ron los pusieron al corriente de la familia del rubio. Ron por su parte explicó lo de Azkaban a Harry y cuando le preguntó a Lily cómo es que sabía de la prisión, mintió diciendo que lo leyó en algún libro. Los cinco chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el rubio les daría más problemas en el futuro. El compartimiento se volvió a abrir y esta vez era Hermione, de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Nada importante, un par de idiotas recibiendo su merecido —contestó Sirius como si hablara del clima.

—¿Se han peleado? ¡Se van a meter en problemas antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts! —

—Ese sería un record interesante… —pensó en voz alta James. Hermione lo miró mal.

—Mejor apresúrense y cámbiense de ropa, estamos por llegar. Y dejen de hacer chiquilladas en el tren, aquí se viene a estudiar, no andar de buscapleitos —la voz mandona de la castaña resonó por todo el compartimiento y así salió del lugar dejando a los cinco chicos estupefactos.

—Menuda mandona… —Ron dejó escapar y a pesar de la mala mirada de Lily, los demás asintieron.

Unos cuantos minutos después, ya estaban cambiados los cinco chicos y fue justo cuando el tren empezó a aminorar su marcha. Miraron por la ventanilla y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudieron observar la estación. La voz les anunció que estaban arribando a Hogsmade y se encaminaron fuera del tren. Fuera, el viento frío de escocía les heló la piel pero a ningún chico le importó, estaban en lo que sería su casa por los próximos meses y para muchos, su primer verdadero hogar. Hagrid entonces llamó a los de primer año y les guiñó un ojo a los viajeros con una enorme sonrisa, que los tres devolvieron gustosos. Se subieron a un bote en los cuales eran 4 por cada uno por lo que Sirius terminó subiéndose con Neville, un tipo irlandés y un chico de tés morena. Conforme se acercaban a su destino, el castillo se hacía más y más imponente, James agarró la mano de Lily en la oscuridad y sonrieron mostrando nostalgia y emoción a la luz de la luna, que parecía haber querido alumbrar el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas gente, aquí ReyAlex<em>

_¡Sí! ¡Finalmente volví a publicar!  
>Para los que no leyeron la nota, básicamente el fin del bachiller, ahora la universidad, el estudio del japónes, el diplomado y la vida diaria me absorbieron de tal manera que me fue imposible ponerme a escribir por lo que la dejé de lado por un tiempo, pero estoy de regreso oficialmente (con nuevo capítulo).<em>

_Estaré actualizando más seguido, aunque no pongo fecha porque luego no las cumplo y para qué xD pero les puedo asegurar que cuando estoy escribiendo esto, ya tengo más de un tercio escrito del siguiente capítulo, el cual la verdad iba a ponerlo en este pero... Quedará mejor para el siguiente._

_En fin, espero que les guste y les dejo una pregunta, porfavor respondan en reviews: ¿Prefieren que mantenga el punto de vista de parte de James (salvo situaciones que requieran cambiar, como el viaje al callejón con Lily)? ó les parece mejor alternar los puntos de vista... Porfavor denme su opinión, es muy importante para mi._

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto  
>Saludos<br>ReyAlex_

_PD: Necesito un BetaReader, para que me señale errores tontos que se me suelen ir, interesados mandenme un pm porfavor_


	5. Sorteo y Pociones

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p>En las puertas del castillo fueron recibidos por Minerva McGonagall, que les dirigió una mirada severa a la que sólo tres de todos los alumnos de primer año estaban acostumbrados e incluso mantuvieron su sonrisa. Se despidieron de Hagrid y la profesora los llevó dentro. El castillo saludó a James con todo su esplendor, iluminado por decenas de velas, con fantasmas que pasaron charlando alegremente, armaduras que los saludaron y cuadros que miraban curiosos a los niños recién llegados. Pronto la profesora McGonagall les dio la bienvenida y les explicó el proceso de selección, algunos inocentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio y James estuvo casi seguro de que Ron se encontró entre ellos, a pesar de que ya sabía cómo se seleccionaba.<p>

Entonces pasaron al gran comedor y todos los ojos se posaron en los de primer año, sonriéndoles de manera cálida al igual que los maestros. Los ojos de James se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore, el cual estaba sentado al centro de la mesa de maestros, y se sintió escaneado con la mirada pero notó cierto brillo en los ojos del director, como si estuviera viendo algo muy interesante. Algo cohibido, rehuyó de la mirada y se puso a charlar un poco con Harry para calmarse del creciente sentimiento de nerviosismo que se había instaurado desde que atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor, lo atribuyó a que se contagió de la emoción de los demás chicos. El sombrero, al centro del comedor, abrió los bordes y comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Al final, todo el comedor estalló en aplausos pero cuando la profesora McGonagall abrió un largo pergamino, se volvió a sumir en silencio.

—Cuando les llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete, serán seleccionados. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Comenzó la selección. Una chica de trenzas rubias y rostro rosado se apresuró a tomar el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete, después de unos momentos fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff. La siguió una chica llamada Susan Bones, la cual James relacionó con sus viejos compañeros de orden, también fue seleccionada para la casa de tejones. Siguieron pasando los nombres hasta que el primero de importancia para James se escuchó:

— ¡Evans, Lily!

Lily se apresuró, con su cabello negro ondeando y James pudo observar que su viejo enemigo, Snape, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su esposa, gruñó pero nadie se dio cuenta. Unos instantes pasaron antes de que la enviaran a Gryffindor, obviamente. No es como si James dudara a que casa pertenecía su esposa, pero estaba consciente que todo podía suceder. Siguieron una chica de Slytherin, la cual parecía chico, otro par a los tejones, uno a Ravenclaw y finalmente Hermione Granger terminó en Gryffindor. Tanto Sirius como Ron gruñeron sonoramente pero también fueron ignorados por el resto. Después fue turno de Sirius.

— ¡Johnson, Sirius! —Dijo la profesora McGonagall y su amigo se encaminó con paso lento y seguro, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y si James no se equivocaba, compartió una mirada de odio con Snape. El sombrero no tardó en mandarlo de nuevo con los leones y la casa celebró su llegada. Malfoy, obviamente, terminó en Slytherin.

Continuó por un rato la selección hasta que finalmente fue el turno de su hijo. En cuanto McGonagall llamó a Harry, los murmullos crecieron a su alrededor. James no tardó en dirigirles a todos una mirada dura y retándolos a que siguieran murmurando. Con ello logró que los chicos de primero a su lado se avergonzaran pero la mayoría de alumnos lo ignoró. Harry se encaminó a paso lento pero inseguro y James llegó a la conclusión que, efectivamente, su hijo odiaba ser el centro de atención. Sonrió con ternura por esa pequeña diferencia con su hijo; él a su edad le hubiera encantado tener tal atención.

El sombrero tardó en seleccionar a su hijo unos buenos minutos, James apretaba los labios con nerviosismo y fulminaba al sombrero con la mirada, ideando toda clase de planes por si el sombrero resultaba mandarlo a otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Finalmente el sombrero lo mandó con los leones, James soltó un suspiro de alivio y a su lado Ron hizo lo propio, los leones rugieron de emoción y los gemelos empezaron a corear 'Tenemos a Potter'.

Solamente quedaban unos cuantos alumnos por seleccionar, una chica fue a Ravenclaw y Ron le tocó Gryffindor. El pelirrojo le sonrió a James y le levantó el pulgar, diciéndole que todo saldría bien. El castaño reprimió una risa, Ron había sido el más asustado por la selección y ahora lo trataba de calmar.

—¡Welbeck, James! —El susodicho se apresuró al taburete y se puso el sombrero, el cual le terminó cubriendo los ojos.

_ ¡Ah! Joven Potter, estamos nuevamente aquí. Verá, nunca en mi existencia, había sorteado dos veces al mismo mago y esta vez me tocó hacerlo con tres. Muy interesante su situación…Sí… Su cuerpo no fue lo único que se hizo más joven, debo advertirle… _

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó James.

_Es una suerte que volviera ¿o estaba destinado a pasar? Son cosas las cuales desconoce su respuesta James Potter y que tendrá que averiguar por su cuenta. Será un viaje interesante, al lado de tu hijo, le deseo la mayor de las suertes. Su casa siempre fue Gryffindor y no veo razón para cambiarla, aunque ahora tiene cualidades para las demás casas también… Es inteligente, una persona muy leal a pesar de haber sido traicionado…. Alguien bastante astuto y que es capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que desea… ¿Me equivoco?... De todas maneras… _

— ¡Gryffindor! —Terminó exclamando. James, aturdido por el discurso del sombrero en su cabeza, se tambaleó hasta la mesa de los leones donde fue recibido por sonrisas y felicitaciones de sus amigos.

Apenas si escuchó el final de la selección y el discurso de Dumbledore se lo perdió. Sólo cuando la mesa se llenó de comida volvió a la realidad debido a que Sirius casi le echa encima el zumo por agarrar patatas. Decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento por el momento, ya tendría tiempo cuando tuviera el estómago lleno, así que James Potter se puso a engullir todo lo que tuviera delante y a charlar con los demás.

—Sirius, te vas a atragantar… —advirtió Lily aunque a James le pareció que la sonrisa de su amada era un poco sádica, cruzó una mirada de advertencia con Sirius. Últimamente Lily estaba muy voluble y prefería mantenerse neutral y en zona segura.

—Entonces ¿nadie ha leído Hogwarts una historia?, es bastante interesante —la chica Hermione preguntó un poco en general y de manera tímida. Parecía que buscaba un tema de conversación y la cosa no había salido como lo planeado al recibir miradas de desconcierto de los demás chicos de primero a su alrededor, afortunadamente para la castaña, una pelirroja, o mejor dicho, una pelinegra, se interesó en ella.

—Lo leí varias veces, es muy bueno, todas las cosas sobre el castillo, su construcción, los fundadores… —Lily tenía una mirada soñadora, Hermione a su lado enrojeció un poco en las mejillas y con una gran sonrisa se introdujo en una plática muy profunda sobre los misterios mostrados y no mostrados en el susodicho libro. James, por supuesto, desvió su atención a la primera oportunidad, que vino de la mano fantasmagórica de Nick.

—Me llamo Sir Nicholas de Mimsy jóvenes de Gryffindor, soy el fantasma de la casa y espero nos ayuden a ganar la copa este año —comentó animadamente el fantasma que se había instaurado entre Ron y Sirius.

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —Ron saltó de repente —¡Es Nick Casi Decapitado! —James notó la falta de tacto del pelirrojo, no es como si le importara, estaba acostumbrado con Sirius y él tampoco era un maestro de la sutileza aunque Lily había hecho su trabajo durante el matrimonio.

—¿Casi decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado? —Preguntó un inocente Harry. James sonrió con malicia anticipando los hechos.

Nick se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Su cabeza se separó de su cuello, cayendo sobre su hombro: colgando. Grititos de asco del alumnado femenino se instauró en la mesa de los leones mientras el masculino lo adulaba con cosas como: "¡Brillante! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Terrorífico!". A James casi le da un ataque de risa al ver que Sirius fue el que empezó las adulaciones, parecía un niño… La cabeza le dio un pinchazo y James de repente recordó toda la situación en la que se encontraba y las palabras que el sombrero le había susurrado al oído…

—¡Ay! —Soltó Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó James un poco más alto de lo normal y atrajo la atención de Lily, Sirius, Ron y Percy Weasley, el prefecto. Harry agachó la cabeza un poco aturdido.

—N-Nada —murmuró. Ninguno de los viajeros se comió la excusa pero lo dejaron pasar.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó Harry a Percy.

—Debes de referirte a Quej-… Snape —James casi llama a su viejo enemigo por su apodo. Percy levantó una ceja.

—Así que lo conoces —le dijo a James —, el profesor Snape enseña pociones mientras el profesor Quirrell Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque Snape quiere el puesto de Quirrell, todo mundo sabe esto, nuestro profesor de pociones sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras —Percy lo dijo en un tono pomposo que molestó a James.

—Obviamente sabe de las Artes Oscuras, siempre la han gustado… —ante la mirada interrogativa de Percy, James cayó en cuenta de que no debería tener tanto conocimiento del personal docente… Aunque fuera alguien a quien en sus años de estudiante era su blanco para bromas preferido. —Mi padre estuvo en Hogwarts, soy hijo único así que conoce a Snape —le embargó una tristeza enorme al pobre de James al darse cuenta de la excusa tan pobre que otorgó, había perdido práctica.

—Tiene ya muchos años enseñando, supongo que su fama se ha extendido al menos en dos generaciones —aceptó Percy la excusa y el castaño no se podía creer su inmensa suerte. Instantes después, relacionó la manera en la que Percy se tragó su excusa al hecho de que la pomposidad y orgullo del mismo le impidió aceptar que un chico de primer año tuviera más conocimiento de los profesores que él.

La cena finalmente finalizó, con los postres desapareciendo de los platos y una queja general del alumnado, entonces el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y con una sonrisa se dispuso a dar su discurso. Fue casi como lo recordaba de su época de estudiante, anunciando donde podían y no podían hacer magia los alumnos; las pruebas de quidditch, donde James imploró con una mirada a Dumbledore que quitara la regla de los de primer año, fue ignorado; recordándoles que no entraran al bosque prohibido, aquí les dirigió una mirada significativa a los gemelos aunque James sintió un pinchazo en la nuca que le advirtió que también lo estaban observando a él, obviamente dicha mirada provenía de Lily que la alternaba entre James y Sirius; por último les mencionó una prohibición que James en su vida había escuchado: el pasillo del tercer piso del lado derecho y les advirtió que una muerte dolorosa esperaba ahí para los curiosos. Unos pocos rieron ante esto último. James levantó la ceja ante el misterio de dicho pasillo, Sirius y Lily hicieron lo mismo, el director nunca les mencionaría una muerte dolorosa así como así, no sin una buena razón. James pudo observar que frente a él, Lily tenía una mirada de concentración, probablemente tratando de resolver el misterio. Posteriormente, cantaron de manera desastrosa la canción del colegio y partieron rumbo a la sala común.

Ya en la torre de Gryffindor, Lily se despidió de los chicos y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas junto con las demás de primero, conducidas por Percy, los chicos hicieron lo propio a la de hombres. Resultó que en la habitación habían quedado acomodados Harry, James, Ron, Sirius y Neville, charlaron un poco hasta quedarse dormidos.

Despertar a la mañana siguiente fue más difícil que lo que James había anticipado. Ya acostumbrado a las cómodas camas de los dormitorios, su cuerpo le pedía más tiempo del que podía permitirse, se obligó a sí mismo a meterse en la ducha para revitalizarse y, con expresión de cansancio, bajó junto con Sirius, Ron y Harry rumbo al comedor. Iban ya un poco tarde por lo que no se tomaron la molestia de esperar a Lily, conociendo a su mujer, ella estaría desde hace mucho tiempo desayunando y guardándoles lugares. El camino fue sencillo y sin contratiempos gracias al amplio conocimiento que los merodeadores tenían del castillo, algo que Ron y Harry agradecieron. Ante la pregunta de cómo se sabían el camino, usaron la excusa de haber prestado atención a Percy, algo totalmente falso pero que se creyeron, juzgando la cara de horror de Ron.

Después de un corto pero delicioso desayuno, mientras soportaban en leve regaño de Lily por quedarse dormidos, les entregaron sus horarios. Primero tendrían Encantamientos, con el viejo de Flitwick, posteriormente Transformaciones con McGonagall.

Las clases fueron más duras de lo que esperaba el trio de viajeros. A pesar de tener conocimiento previo, se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas que terminaron olvidando con el paso del tiempo e incluso Lily parecía pasar malos ratos en Transformaciones. McGonagall estaba siendo más dura de lo normal con el trío y en la primera clase, a pesar de que James consiguió un mejor resultado que Hermione, fue la castaña la que se llevó los puntos y los elogios, algo que no le cayó del todo bien a James que se sintió frustrado por su pobre manejo con la varita. Lily le dijo que podía ser falta de práctica en la asignatura y que en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se pondrían al tope de la clase… No fue el caso. La clase con Quirrell fue bastante desastrosa gracias a que el profesor estaba aterrorizado todo el tiempo, aunque tampoco ayudo que Sirius y James asustaran al pobre hombre lanzándole un pedazo de papel al turbante cuando estaba distraído. La clase disfrutó el momento al que Ron bautizó como "Cuando el papel ataca", Lily solía darles miradas de desaprobación por meterse con el profesor pero James la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tan divertida como el resto.

La semana siguió su curso y finalmente llegó el viernes, donde tendrían que enfrentarse a dos horas con Snape en pociones y, por si no fuera suficientemente malo, con los Slytherin. El correo llegó esa mañana y le trajo a Harry una carta de parte del semi-gigante. Harry les contó sobre cómo le había ayudado y les invitó a ir con él por la tarde a visitarlo, los cuatro chicos a su lado aceptaron inmediatamente.

La clase de pociones fue incluso peor de lo que pudo haber predicho James. Llegaron a los calabozos temprano, Lily parecía la única con expectativas de la clase de Snape e incluso, James notó que estaba emocionada. El profesor Snape entró de un portazo al calabozo y comenzó a nombrar la lista, nadie tuvo el valor de hablar, ni siquiera James.

—Ah, sí —murmuró, deteniéndose —, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad —.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos soltaron una risita para nada disimulada, James y Sirius gruñeron audiblemente y Harry se escondió apenado en su asiento. Snape ignoró a todos y terminó de nombrar la lista. Sus ojos, fríos y vacíos, los observaron.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. A pesar de hablar en casi susurro, su voz era audible para toda la clase, que seguía sin atreverse a hablar. —Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán de que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los alcornoques que sueño enseñar —el silencio continuó. Snape recorrió con la mirada la clase y se topó con la mirada retadora de Lily, instándolo a decirle de frente que era una alcornoque. Snape desvió la mirada.

— ¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto. — ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? —Preguntó maliciosamente. Harry miró de reojo a sus amigos que le devolvieron una mirada confusa, tampoco entendieron la pregunta aunque tanto Lily como Hermione tenían la mano levantada: una con mirada intensa y otra con expresión de querer demostrar que no era una alcornoque.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

—Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo… —Snape curvó los labios en un gesto burlón. James tuvo que agarrar del brazo a Sirius, que parecía querer lanzársele encima al profesor, mientras ideaba un plan de venganza, sutil y humillante, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que encuentres un bezoar? —Preguntó de nuevo sin darse por enterado de las miradas asesinas de James y Sirius. Harry se encontró a si mismo aún más confundido, si eso era posible. Snape disfrutaba cada instante del silencio del pelinegro.

—Parece que no ha abierto ni un solo libro durante las vacaciones, Potter —Hermione tenía aún la mano levantada pero Lily la había ya bajado. Si James no conociera a su esposa, diría que se había rendido. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? —Hermione casi se encontraba de pie en esos momentos, queriendo responder.

—¡Es la misma planta! ¡El bezoar lo encuentras en el estómago de una cabra y te salva de la mayoría de los venenos! ¡El asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir llamada Filtro de los Muertos! —Soltó de repente Lily, poniéndose de pie y observando amenazadoramente a Snape. James casi le aplaude a su esposa, Harry la mirada con agradecimiento, Ron con sorpresa y Hermione indignada.

—Siéntate —gritó a Lily, no le hizo caso. — ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia señorita Evans, nadie necesita escuchar a una sabelotodo! —Lily se sentó con la mirada acuosa. Snape en ningún momento la miró a los ojos.

James entonces perdió el control y Sirius no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo. Una cosa era ser un idiota haciendo preguntas o restando puntos y otra hacer llorar a Lily. Snape lo midió con la mirada y la sombra de una sonrisa asomó sus labios. James ahí se dio cuenta que Snape había estado esperando esto desde que ingresó al aula, se maldijo por caer en la trampa pero no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca Que-…! —su voz se perdió, había sido hechizado.

—¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, detención una semana señor Welbeck y agradezca que no estemos yendo con el director! —James pudo notar la mirada complacida de Snape por el hecho de haberlo conducido exactamente por donde quería llevarlo. Ahora se encontraba castigado y los puntos que llegó a ganar en la semana con Flitwick los había perdido.

El resto de la clase fue de mal en peor para los Gryffindor y, al final, Sirius y Harry también habían perdido unos cuantos puntos. Obviamente Snape ignoró los buenos resultados de Hermione y de Lily aunque a esta última no le importó en lo más mínimo, se ignoraron mutuamente por el resto de la clase. Neville también se las ingenió para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba por el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. Toda la clase terminó subida en sus taburetes mientras Neville gemía de dolor.

—¡Chico idiota! —Snape dijo sin la menor preocupación. Con un movimiento de su varita, la poción desapareció y le ordenó a Seamus que lo llevara a la enfermería. Se acercó a Harry y Ron.

—Tú, Harry Potter, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego? Seguramente querías quedar bien- —.

—¡Es tú trabajo el decirle que no las pusiera! —saltó por segunda vez en la clase Lily, bastante indignada. —Profesor… —añadió con sorna en la voz.

James a pesar de querer también saltar a ayudar a su hijo, ya estaba en bastantes problemas y no tendría oportunidad contra Snape… por ahora. Ron ahogó un gritito que pudo haber sido una alabanza a Lily. Snape continuó sin mirarla y siguió teniendo la mirada fija en Harry el cual le devolvió la mirada, pero ya no dijo nada. La clase terminó y salieron a toda prisa de las mazmorras. Harry parecía estar preguntándose sobre la actitud de Snape.

—No te preocupes Harry, siempre me han dicho que es bastante desagradable y creo que me odia más a mí que a ti —James le dijo con sinceridad. Sirius a su lado soltó una risotada.

—Pero James, eso es porque te pusiste a gritarle a media clase —Ron y Harry se unieron a Sirius con risas.

—Le dijo sabelotodo a Lily —dijo como si eso explicara todo, al ver asentimiento de comprensión de los chicos, continuó. —¡Me hechizó y me quitó la voz! —ahora usó un tono melodramático que generó carcajadas puras, Lily le miró de reojo con algo de culpa y James casi se tropieza por la sorpresa. Nadie más captó el intercambio de miradas que tuvieron durante largo rato James y Lily, donde el primero le reclamó el hechizo que terminó siendo de ella, la segunda excusándose que era lo mejor y regañándolo por perder los estribos. El castaño prefirió evitar recordarle el hecho de que ella misma perdió los estribos en dos ocasiones.

Salieron del castillo poco después y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, al borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Harry llamó a la puerta y oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Hagrid se hizo escuchar:

—Atrás, Fang, atrás —. Abrió la puerta y con su gran cara peluda enmarcada con una sonrisa, los dejó pasar.

—Estos son Ron, Sirius, James y Lily —los presentó Harry, el semi-gigante les sonrió y guiñó un ojo cuando los otros no veían.

—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid —.Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque —Ron pareció algo cohibido pero le sonrió de vuelta. Fang acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de Lily para que ésta le acariciara.

La tarde fue muy divertida, con risas y buenas historias. Harry le contó sus preocupaciones con Snape y Hagrid concordó en que odiaba más a James, aunque la risa de "sé algo más" que soltó el semi-gigante puso nervioso al castaño. Sirius platicó un poco viejas aventuras de su "padre" en Hogwarts, que no eran más que sus propias aventuras con James, Remus y Peter, y Lily no se quedó callada y dijo que esperaba Sirius no hiciera lo que "su padre" hizo, aunque Ron y Harry se encontraban divertidos con las ocurrencias de Sirius.

Mientras Sirius hacía ademanes con las manos, explicando una historia, Lily desvió su mirada y observó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry también lo vio:

—¡Hagrid! —Exclamó Harry. —¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí! —La atención de todos se concentró en él.

—¿Qué? —Sirius preguntó interesado. Hagrid evitó la mirada de Harry, les gruñó y les ofreció algo de pastel. Lily intentó volver a traer el tema a la conversación pero Hagrid cambió de tema descaradamente aunque no pudo evitar que Harry les contara sobre su visita al banco y el paquete que Hagrid había agarrado. Al final no consiguieron sacarle nada más y se salvaron de llevarse más pastel, que Hagrid amablemente les ofreció, gracias a Sirius y su talento de poner excusas.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, James, Sirius y Ron charlaban alegremente ideando planes para presentarle a la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, a Fang, aunque los tres sabían que nunca los llevarían a cabo. Harry y Lily, dos chicos con una enorme y peligrosa curiosidad, no pudieron sacarse de la mente lo del robo de Gringotts y se fueron esa noche a la cama, pensando y meditando quién podía ser lo suficientemente demente para intentar tal hazaña.

Cuando los demás chicos se durmieron, James se levantó sin una pizca de sueño. Terminó vagando por el castillo y, al no hallar nada más que hacer, salió y caminó por los prados oscuros de Hogwarts. Sus pasos lo terminaron llevando al borde del bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid estaba apagada. Se convirtió en un venado e ingresó a la espesura formada por árboles. James Potter era un animago, esto quiere decir, se podía transformar en un animal, en este caso un venado. Cuando llegó a un riachuelo en un claro del bosque, observó su reflejo en el agua y pudo ver que su cornamenta estaba pequeña: era sólo un cervatillo. A la mente le volvió el discurso del sombrero y comprendió lo que significaba: tanto su apariencia, como su magia se habían rejuvenecido e incluso se atrevería a decir que su actitud también volvió a ser la de un niño, al menos a momentos. En sus cabales nunca hubiera caído en la provocación de Snape pero ese día, tuvo un pinchazo en la nunca que lo instaba a responderle siempre y buscar pelea. También estaba la actitud despreocupada de Sirius que no parecía muy interesado en algo más que en idear planes de bromas. Lily, por su parte, se la pasaba regañándolos por cosas que ella ya sabía que harían y trataba de ocultar su diversión con una mirada molesta. La última vez que la veía con esa actitud, al menos todo el tiempo, aún era amiga de Snape y odiaba a todos los Merodeadores. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, se dio la vuelta con cautela, pero mostrando su pequeña cornamenta de manera amenazadora.

—No temas, joven mago —cayó en cuenta que no escuchó pasos, sino un galope suave. Un centauro se le acercó y James pudo echarle un mejor vistazo. Lo reconoció como Firenze, un centauro que solía conocer de sus tiempos de estudiante. Se transformó en humano.

—Las estrellas predijeron su llegada y los planetas la anuncian —dijo en tono solemne, James frunció el cejo.

—¿La predijeron? En ese caso pudieron avisarnos ¿no?, varias veces nos encontramos aquí en el bosque, en el pasado. Al menos así no hubiera sido tan confuso todo —le recriminó, el centauro no cambió su postura.

—No es nuestro deber interferir en los asuntos humanos. Estudiamos las constelaciones pero no siempre comprendemos del todo su significado —miró hacia el cielo —.Marte está rojo… —.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó totalmente perdido. Hablar con un centauro solía provocarle ese estado y ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza para incluir los acertijos de Firenze —.Como sea, será mejor que regrese al castillo —dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dándose la vuelta.

—Será lo mejor… Peligros abundan en el bosque y precisamente tú corres peligro, James Potter —se tensó al escuchar la voz de Firenze resonar en el claro, ¿el bosque era peligroso para él? Por alguna razón decidió hacerle caso al centauro y se convirtió en su forma animaga para apresurar el paso. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, encontró a sus compañeros de habitación como los encontró. La luna estaba en el punto más alto del cielo y James se durmió con la sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas gente<em>

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que desde hace tiempo tenía en el tintero esperando pero por distintas cuestiones no pude publicar antes. Permitanme agradecer a mi beta kathitha y a lavida134 que también estará siendo mi beta.  
>En otras noticias, el próximo capítulo también está por salir y pronto tendrán actualización... pueden emocionarse porque será largo... tan largo que kathitha estará llorando sangre xD ("Vamos kathitha, te mando mi apoyo").<em>

_Espero lo disfruten y si gustan pueden dejar review con sus opiniones, lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que les venga en gana (manteniendo respeto xD)... en fin, que me encanta leerlos._

_Saludos  
>ReyAlex<em>


	6. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, James despertó cansado gracias a su pequeño paseo por el bosque. Tomó una ducha para revitalizarse y bajó rumbo al comedor sin tomarse la molestia de despertar a los demás, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.<p>

Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos fueron a la conversación con el centauro; ellos supieron sobre su viaje antes de que pasara y hubiera preferido una advertencia, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora tenía frente a él toda una nueva vida y ciertamente era algo tanto emocionante como terrorífico, un presentimiento le dijo que tendría que volver a vivir una guerra y no estaba seguro que su cordura se mantuviera. Otra pequeña voz en su mente le dijo que olvidara todo por el momento y simplemente disfrutara los días uno a uno. Decidió hacerle caso a esa voz en cuanto vio la comida frente a él ya en el comedor. Pocos minutos después llegó el resto, a excepción de Lily.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le preguntó Sirius sentándose frente a él y llenando un plato con tostadas.

—Preferí ahorrarme los veinte minutos necesarios para despertarte —James respondió alzando una ceja. Sirius ladró una risa y continuó comiendo.

—Al menos nos pudiste haber esperado —fue el turno del pelirrojo de cuestionar.

—Lo siento…

—No hay problema —Harry ayudó al castaño —.Por cierto James, ¿leíste lo de las lecciones de vuelo? —preguntó Harry.

James negó con la cabeza y los tres chicos se pusieron a explicarle sobre el panfleto que apareció en la sala común. Al parecer esa tarde serían las clases y las tomarían con Slytherin. James gruñó y los otros tres lo imitaron.

— ¿Y ustedes ya saben volar entonces? —preguntó Ron. A su lado Harry pareció interesado.

—¡Por supuesto! —declaró Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

James asintió cordialmente al notar la mirada nerviosa de Harry. Por supuesto, pensó el castaño, su hijo al vivir con Muggles nunca pudo montarse en una escoba, o al menos en una de verdad. Cuando tenía sólo un año, Sirius le regaló una escoba de juguete y realmente era bastante bueno en ella. Siempre soñó con el día en que le regalara su primera escoba de verdad pero no tuvo oportunidad. Lily únicamente dejó subirse a Harry en la escoba de juguete cuando ellos estaban cerca y en la sala, nunca los dejó salir al jardín. Esperaba que su hijo de alguna manera recordara la sensación, eso le podría ayudar bastante.

—Lo que faltaba, hacer el ridículo frente a Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—No te preocupes Harry, no harás el ridículo, además yo tampoco me he subido a una escoba —entró en escena Lily con una radiante sonrisa.

James por un momento quedó hipnotizado ante el panorama. La pelirroja llevaba el pelo suelto, que se movía grácilmente con cada corriente de aire que la golpeaba, haciéndolo babear porque le generaba un marco angelical. Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada y después sonrió completamente al darse cuenta de la mirada de James.

—Cierra la boca James antes de que llenes la comida de saliva —lamentablemente Sirius también se dio cuenta de su mirada. Volteó a verlo con mirada asesina pero solo acrecentó la risa de Sirius, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y esta vez Ron y Harry se unieron a Sirius.

— ¡Oh ya cállense! —murmuró James en un vano intento de detener a sus amigos. Por fortuna de él, en ese momento, llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Una se posó sobre Lily entregándole lo que a James le pareció el periódico y a él se le acercó otra con una carta. Preguntándose quién le escribiría, la abrió rápidamente.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por la presente le informo que el papeleó requerido para la liberación de su cámara fue correctamente llevado a cabo, por lo que a partir de ahora podrá nuevamente hacer uso de sus bienes aquí depositados. Se le recuerda que, por norma, no es posible acceder a la cámara principal antes de la mayoría de edad, pero en su caso se hará una excepción y podrá hacer uso de la misma siempre y cuando presente su varita como identificación y traiga consigo su llave. De igual manera, la Señora Potter tendrá que realizar el mismo procedimiento si desea hacer un retiro. También le informo sobre la cámara pequeña en uso por su hijo Harry Potter la cual tuvo un retiro realizado por el mismo Harry Potter el pasado 31 de Julio, el monto retirado fue compensado nuevamente de la cámara principal. Sin más por el momento me despido._

_Estamos a sus órdenes  
>Gringotts<em>

Sonrió por completo, finalmente tenía sus bienes de vuelta. Durante las semanas posteriores a su arribo, con ayuda de Dumbledore, se pusieron en contacto con el banco y les explicaron su situación. Fue bastante sencillo debido a que no hicieron muchas preguntas y ellos claramente mantendrían el secreto a salvo, una de las ventajas de que fuera liderado por duendes y no magos. Lamentablemente, debido a la burocracia, apenas les estaban dando la confirmación de que todo había salido bien - hasta entonces habían usado el fondo escolar que Hogwarts tiene a disposición de los estudiantes con bajos recursos-. Ahora tanto él como Lily podrían usar su propio dinero, probablemente saldría a Hogsmade a comprar algunos dulces, después le diría a Sirius.

Draco Malfoy apareció de repente en la mesa de los leones y le quitó de las manos algo a Neville. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, James, Sirius, Ron y Harry estaban de pie, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Malfoy pareció acobardarse pero la profesora McGonagall llegó en ese instante.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó con ojo acusador y miró directamente a James y Sirius.

—Malfoy me quitó mi recordadora profesora —se escuchó la tímida voz de Neville.

Malfoy en ese instante se la dejó caer en el regazo y salió disparado del gran comedor seguido por su séquito de gorilas. McGonagall les dirigió una mirada de advertencia más y volvió a la mesa de profesores.

Las clases pasaron sin nada interesante en ellas. James siguió teniendo problemas en Transformaciones, aun cuando la profesora parecía haberse hecho la misión de que James destacara al ponerlo de los primeros a intentar un hechizo o darle preguntas directamente. Su magia parecía negarse a trabajar de la forma que quería, por lo que tenía resultados mediocres para el nivel que tendría que tener alguien que logró convertirse en animago y lo ponía de mal humor que Hermione Granger lograra hacer los hechizos casi a la perfección en la misma clase.

Lily por su parte mantenía un buen nivel sin destacar demasiado, aunque a James le pareció que su pelirroja se estaba conteniendo, sin imaginarse la razón. La tarde llegó más pronto de lo esperado y James se encontró a sí mismo caminando rumbo a la primera clase de vuelo. Lo demás parecían bastante emocionados dado sus pasos, casi corriendo rumbo a los terrenos. Él también se encontraba emocionado: volar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba y el simple pensamiento de volver a hacerlo provocaba que su corazón se acelerara.

Los Slytherins ya se encontraban en los terrenos. James se acomodó junto a una de las escobas de la escuela y lloró mentalmente al ver que seguían siendo las mismas de cuando él era estudiante, ¿qué acaso nunca comprarían nuevas? Minutos después llegó Madam Hooch, una mujer baja, pelo canoso y los ojos amarillos que se asemejaban a los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué esperan? —les bramó. —Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Extiendan la mano y diga "arriba" —les dijo, todos le hicieron caso al instante.

—¡Arriba! —fue el grito general.

La escoba de James saltó de inmediato a su mano, obviamente, y pudo ver a su lado que tanto Harry como Sirius obtuvieron el mismo resultado, sin embargo no todos tuvieron tanta suerte. Hubo escobas que ni siquiera se movieron del suelo, otras que sólo rodaron y otras que se levantaron apenas unos centímetros. Observó que la de Lily fue de las que no se movió, no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico. A Lily siempre se le complicó andar encima de una escoba, si bien no lo hacía mal, tampoco era excelente y ella misma prefería quedarse en el suelo. Lily captó en ese momento su sonrisa y la malinterpretó dándole una mirada asesina, James cohibido rehuyó de la mirada y observó el suelo, temeroso que su mujer se pusiera a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra… A decir verdad, no sería la primera vez que ocurriera, pensó James.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch. —Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres…dos…

Pero nunca se escuchó el uno gracias a que Neville dio la patada antes de tiempo. James maldijo por lo bajo, era una situación peligrosa si el chico no sabía volar y tenía miedo. La profesora intentó animarlo a que bajara pero Neville continuó elevándose sin poder controlar la escoba… seis metros, ocho metros… James dejó de contar la distancia y sacó la varita pensando en algún hechizo que pueda traerlo de regreso… no fue lo bastante rápido. Con un sonoro estruendo seco, Neville se impactó en el suelo y empezó a gemir. James notó que la escoba continuó volando por sí misma hasta que desapareció de su vista. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Lily ya se encontraba a un lado de Neville, con la cara angustiada. James se acercó también seguido por Sirius, Harry y Ron.

—¿Dónde te duele Neville? —le preguntó suavemente Lily. El chico, entre gemidos, señaló su mano por lo que Lily la tomó suavemente y su mirada se llenó de alivio. En ese momento, llegó la profesora Hooch bastante preocupada.

—Sólo es una muñeca rota profesora, será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería —Lily comentó con tono suave pero firme y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, James pudo observar a la mujer que pasó por una guerra, más que a la chica de once años de apariencia.

—De acuerdo, acompáñeme señorita Evans. Vamos muchacho, Madam Pomfrey te arreglará en un instante —le murmuró suavemente. Se volteó a los demás —no se muevan mientras llevo al chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o volverán a cada antes de que puedan decir quidditch. Vamos, chico.

En cuanto salió de vista la profesora con Neville y Lily, los Slytherins soltaron la carcajada. Sirius gruñó y los miró amenazadoramente. James sonrió con malicia al percatarse que aún mantenía su varita en la mano.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —se escuchó a Parvati Patil decir.

—¿Estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson —, no imaginé que te gustaran los gorditos llorones —se burló —, pero una pena, parece que esa chica Evans se te adelantó —la risa volvió a explotar entre las serpientes. James se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentirse un poco celoso y dolido. Rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento inmaduro.

—Cierra la boca Parkinson —fue Sirius el que habló.

—Cierra tú la boca Johnson, no te metas donde no te llaman —se metió una chica llamada Daphne Greengrass. Sirius enrojeció molesto pero no contestó, se limitó a observarla de manera amenazadora hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se instauró en su boca. James imaginó fácilmente lo que pensaba su amigo… la chica de Slytherin sufriría la primera broma de los Merodeadores en años.

—¡Miren! —dijo de repente Malfoy mientras recogía algo de la hierba —.Es esa cosa estúpida que recibió Longbottom —efectivamente, era la recordadora que recibió en la mañana Neville. James dio un paso al frente dispuesto a pelear por ella.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —fue Harry el que habló y lo hizo calmadamente. Todos se callaron y James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Malfoy también sonrió pero con malignidad.

—Voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué te parece… en la copa de un árbol? —Harry intentó hacer un último intento pero Malfoy se montó en su escoba y se elevó retándolo a seguirlo. Harry no dudó un instante y se montó también en su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger. —La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en problemas —le dijo con voz mandona pero Harry la ignoró y se elevó. Escucho a Hermione decir que era un tonto y terminaría expulsado. James llegó a su límite de paciencia.

—Cierra la boca Granger, un Gryffindor siempre pelea por sus amigos —le dijo con voz dura. Hermione pareció escandalizada.

—¿Pelear, estás demente? La señora Hooch fue bastante clara y dijo qué…

—Nada Granger. Malfoy se metió con Neville y tomó su recordadora cuando ni siquiera estaba presente para defenderse, es nuestro trabajo como sus amigos el defenderlo, si no te parece ¿qué haces en Gryffindor? —Sirius intervino con voz solemne. Hermione pareció un poco sacudida por el comentario y sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

—Pero Harry ni siquiera sabe cómo volar en las escoba… —trató de decir. James se relajó al darse cuenta de lo duro que fue con la chica de once años.

—No te preocupes Hermione, Harry sabe lo que hace —le dijo de manera segura. Hermione no pareció muy convencida.

En ese instante, Harry y Malfoy, metros por encima de ellos seguían discutiendo. Crabbe y Goyle trataron de montar sus escobas, seguramente para ayudar al rubio pero encontraron a Sirius y James frente a ellos con la varita en alto. Dudaron unos momentos y fue suficiente para que Malfoy arriba se diera cuenta que no obtendría refuerzos. Lanzó la recordadora y descendió. Harry se aventuró en una persecución a gran velocidad tras la pequeña bola de vidrio y la agarró a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo. Gryffindor estalló en vítores y James sintió que era navidad. Nunca había visto un vuelo tan espectacular y supo que su hijo era un buscador natural. Todo era maravilloso.

—¡HARRY POTTER! —se escuchó el grito de McGonagall y la pequeña burbuja de felicidad de James se rompió al instante. Observó que su profesora tenía una mirada de furia y los labios apretados casi blancos, y lamentó todo lo ocurrido, hacía mucho que no la veía tan enojada.

—Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts… —ni siquiera podía articular bien palabras.

—Profesora, no fue su culpa —intervino James.

—Silencio Welbeck, no puedo creer como no lo detuvo… se pudo haber roto el cuello —a algunos les pudo haber parecido raro que la profesora le cargara cierta responsabilidad a James. Ahí la realidad lo golpeó y se dio cuenta que no hizo nada para evitar que su hijo se lanzara de cabeza contra el suelo a alta velocidad en una escoba. Inmediatamente, la culpa lo invadió y, al mismo tiempo, el miedo porque cierta pelirroja se iba a enterar.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Suficiente Weasley. Harry Potter, venga conmigo —Sirius también iba a protestar pero James lo detuvo con el brazo y negó con la cabeza, ya no podían salvar a Harry. En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista, Malfoy volvió a soltar la carcajada. James dejó que su preocupación se convirtiera en miedo y se lanzó contra Malfoy.

Al final regresó la señora Hooch y encontró a James encima de Malfoy moliéndolo a golpes, y Ron y Sirius haciendo lo propio con Crabbe y Goyle. Terminaron los seis con puntos menos y detención después de que los demás explicaran la situación. James caminó bastante contento rumbo al comedor para la cena. Tenía un labio cortado pero se negó a ir a la enfermería, pudo sacar todo lo que traía dentro y fueron los Slytherins los que estaban llenando las camas de la enfermería. Se encontraron a Lily ya sentada en la mesa y levantó la ceja al verlos en ese estado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó preocupada. Al recibir una sonrisa de disculpa por parte de James, su ceja se elevó aún más —.Preguntaré de nuevo —su tono se volvió peligroso, — ¿qué hicieron? —los observó intensamente y los tres chicos trataron de desaparecer en sus asientos.

Terminaron explicándole toda la situación desde que se fue y, si bien no les aprobó que se lanzaran a los golpes, no los regañó, aunque le dirigió una mirada a James que claramente decía que luego hablarían a solas. El castaño tragó saliva.

Para su suerte ingresó Harry al comedor con una inmensa sonrisa y les contó lo que pasó con McGonagall. Resultó que la profesora lo había incluido al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, James infló el pecho con orgullo y Sirius empezó a hacer un pequeño baile extraño desde su asiento. Ron también se maravilló con las noticias. Harry preguntó por su estado y volvieron a repetir la historia de la pelea y, para molestia de Lily, Harry se lamentó de no haber estado para ayudarles.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la sala común. Estuvieron adelantando deberes por insistencia de Lily y a las ocho de la noche, James partió rumbo al castigo que obtuvo en clase de pociones. Tuvo bastante suerte que fuera con Filch y no con Snape, ya que dudaba que pudiera contenerse tantas horas sin decirle algo estúpido a su viejo enemigo. Después de unas cuantas horas limpiando sin magia la sala de trofeos, regresó a la sala común totalmente molido. Encontró a Lily sentada en el hogar esperándolo, James se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

—¿Todo bien Lily? —tanteó el terreno el castaño.

—James, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que Harry hiciera algo tan estúpido y peligroso?

—No es como si hubiera podido detenerlo… —se defendió—, esa chica, Hermione, intentó detenerlo pero él la ignoró, además todo salió bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¡¿No hay de qué preocuparse?! ¡Estás demente! ¡Nuestro hijo casi se rompe el cuello en una escoba por una estúpida pelea y tú dices que no me preocupe! —Lily ya se encontraba de pie, con las manos en la cintura y una mirada que echaba fuego. Lamentablemente James también empezó a molestarse.

—¡Sí! ¡Te dije que no te preocuparas! ¡No puedes vivir pensando en lo que hubiera pasado Lily! ¡Además ni siquiera tú lo hubieras podido detener!

—¡Lo hubiera hecho escucharme, soy su madre!

—¡No Lily, no lo eres… por ahora! —Lily pareció desestabilizarse un poco con las palabras de James, —no quise decir eso, lo que me refiero es que él nos ve como unos amigos del colegio, no nos ve como sus padres.

—Lo sé… pero es difícil James, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez sentir que está tan lejos… —James la envolvió en sus brazos y le respondió en un susurro.

—Lily, tenemos que aprender a vivir con esto… llegará el momento en que le digamos la verdad pero por el momento no podemos pensar en él como nuestro hijo, tenemos que verlo como un amigo… por el bien de nuestra cordura —Lily asintió con su cabeza y se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo el calor del hogar y llenándose mutuamente con los sentimientos que se habían ido acumulando desde que se reencontraron con Harry.

La mañana siguiente llegó con la noticia de que Harry recibió una escoba Nimbus 2000 en el desayuno, cortesía de James; pero obviamente este mantuvo su boca cerrada y trabajó en su papel de amigo sorprendido. Malfoy, que había salido de la enfermería esa misma mañana, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Harry no había sido expulsado y tenía una nueva escoba, cosa que a ningún maestro parecía importarle. Sirius aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada petulante y salieron del gran comedor.

—No puedo creerlo, Malfoy castigado, tú en el equipo de Gryffindor y una nueva escoba, ¿seguro que no es navidad? —dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores. Lily rodó los ojos pero también estaba emocionada.

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —se escuchó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron de frente con Hermione, que venía también saliendo del gran comedor y los miraba con aire de desaprobación.

—No es precisamente un premio Hermione… —intentó decir Lily con cautela pero Hermione la cortó.

—Creí que de todas las personas tú entenderías Lily. Quebrantaron las reglas, perdieron muchos puntos y terminaron castigados —Hermione parecía ofendida que Lily aceptara la situación.

—No es que no entienda Hermione, pero tienes que verlo por el otro lado. Hicieron lo que había que hacer en la situación y sí, pudieron manejarlo de otra manera pero al final todo salió bien —razonó Lily, —bueno… casi todo bien… estos tres idiotas terminaron en detención —señaló a Sirius, Ron y James, —y ese idiota es su segunda detención en apenas semanas de haber llegado —esto fue dirigido únicamente a James, que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con ellos si lo único que hacen en romper las reglas e insultar el sistema educativo —soltó la castaña levantando el mentón de manera molesta.

—Porque son mis amigos y si no vas a tratar de mirar las cosas por otro lado que no sean las reglas escritas en papel, no tenemos nada de qué hablar —contestó Lily ofendida, —si nos disculpas… —y sin más partió rumbo a las escaleras, seguida de los demás chicos y dejando atrás a una molesta Hermione.

A la noche James se encontró nuevamente limpiando la sala de trofeos y preguntándose cómo de un día para otro podían ensuciarse tanto, aunque sospechaba que el viejo celador de Filch los había ensuciado a propósito. Cuando regresó a la sala común encontró nuevamente a alguien esperándolo, esta vez a Sirius. Sonrió a su amigo y se sentó a su lado. La sala común ya se encontraba desierta.

—Entonces Cornamenta, ¿listo para nuestra broma del regreso? —Sirius le otorgó una risa malévola que imitó James al instante.

—¿Tienes algún plan en especial… y objetivos?

—Por supuesto serán los Slytherins y con algo de suerte Quejicus también.

—No estoy seguro sobre Snape —Sirius lo miró extrañado—, me refiero Canuto a que ahora él es maestro y sabrá que somos nosotros, él no necesitará pruebas y nos hará la vida un infierno. Creo que con él tenemos que ser menos obvios —explicó James.

—¡Detesto esto! Snape profesor… si con el viejo de Horace nunca me fue de maravilla, será una suerte que este idiota no me repruebe.

—No creo que Dumbledore lo dejé hacerlo si no le damos razones para que nos repruebe, hay que ir con cuidado, está muy alerta… pero bajará la guardia y cuando lo haga…

—¡Atacamos! —exclamó Sirius. James a su lado sonrió asintiendo.

—Bueno, respecto a la broma para los Slytherins… —y así continuaron por horas planeando la broma. Cuando la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, ambos salieron con cuidado de la sala común y se aventuraron a preparar la broma para el día siguiente.

Cuando regresaron ya solo pudieron dormir un par de horas antes de partir para el desayuno, pero ninguno de los dos chicos tenía una pizca de cansancio. Se estaban preparando para lo que sería una gran broma, a su parecer claro. Tenían unas sonrisas tan grandes que inmediatamente hicieron que Lily sospechara y los estuviera observando detenidamente, incluso le preguntó a James pero este se limitó a decir que era una hermosa mañana. Harry estaba igual de interesado por saber el por qué las sonrisas pero tampoco pudo obtener nada de información.

En el gran comedor Albus Dumbledore observaba como todos los chicos iban llegando de sus respectivas salas comunes preparándose para lo que sería otro largo y tedioso día de clases. Cuando el grupo de Gryffindor entró comandados por un James y Sirius sonrientes, intuyó que se avecinaba una gran broma. Le brillaron un poco los ojos pero comenzó a charlar con Minerva a su lado mientras comía para aparentar, en realidad él mismo se encontraba expectante por averiguar qué carta se sacaban esos chicos bajo la manga. Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada dañino para el alumnado, detestaría tener que castigarlos. James ya tenía dos detenciones en su haber.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando un grito se alzó de la mesa de las serpientes. Todos voltearon su atención para encontrar a un Draco Malfoy vestido con un tutú de ballet rosado y maquillaje en su cara, lo mismo para Crabbe y Goyle. El gran comedor estalló en carcajadas mientras el rubio y sus secuaces intentaban quitarse la transformación. Al no obtener resultado, intentaron salir corriendo pero chocaron con una chica de Slytherin que se acababa de poner de pie también gritando. Era Daphne Greengrass y tenía una túnica de varios colores chillantes y el pelo corto de manera desigual de un feo color verde claro; en la frente se podían leer las palabras 'GUAPA' escritas con lo que parecían ronchas. Pansy Parkinson también estaba con el mismo aspecto exceptuando las palabras de la frente. El gran comedor continuó sus carcajadas e incluso se tiraron varios al suelo para seguir riendo. En ese momento, Sirius hizo un movimiento de varita rápido y sencillo que pasó inadvertido por todos haciendo que se revelara una escritura en la pared cercana a la mesa de las serpientes que decía: "¡_Los Merodeadores están de vuelta! ¡Temed enemigos del Merodeador!"_

Los chicos de Slytherin afectados finalmente pudieron salir corriendo del gran comedor y poco a poco se fueron apagando las risas. Ron y Harry parecía que se encontraban en el mejor día de sus vidas y para James eso valió cada instante de sueño perdido la noche anterior. Inteligentemente evitó la mirada de Lily, en cambio, observó la mesa de profesores y halló miradas contrariadas. Por un lado, había profesores que no tenían idea aún de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por el otro, profesores que sabían perfectamente qué había ocurrido y quiénes eran los responsables, entre ellos McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape aunque cada uno de estos tres con miradas diferentes. Snape parecía con ganas de asesinar a alguien mientras dejaba de comer. James razonó que le trajo 'agradables' recuerdos del pasado y que ahora no pensaba tocar su comida. McGonagall, aunque nostálgica, parecía molesta y Dumbledore con su brillo habitual en los ojos mientras borraba el mensaje de la pared con un movimiento suave de su varita.

A decir verdad, le pareció exagerado lo del mensaje, eso no lo habían planeado y seguramente se le ocurrió a Sirius durante la marcha pero fue tonto y arriesgado, prácticamente se habían delatado aunque no existieran pruebas para incriminarlos. Extrañó a Remus, era el que evitaba que Sirius o él mismo hicieran estupideces que los pudieran llevar a ser atrapados. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado nada de él, a pesar de que Dumbledore le aseguró que ya se había puesto en contacto con Remus, parecía que se encontraba de viaje fuera del país, de otra manera no encontraba explicación de que no se pusiera en contacto o se apareciera frente a ellos. Esperaba que no tardara mucho, era el único otro verdadero amigo que le quedaba. Mientras se pusieron camino a la primera clase del día se encontraron a los gemelos.

—Harry, Wood mandó decirte que hoy en la tarde te dará una primera práctica de Quidditch, para que te familiarices antes de incluirte en la práctica regular, te verá en el campo —dijo uno de los gemelos. James no tenía idea de cuál.

—Gracias, ahí estaré —contestó Harry.

—Por cierto, brillante la broma del desayuno, aunque no sabía que se hacían llamar 'los Merodeadores' —les dijo Ron y, para sorpresa de todos, los gemelos parecieron ofendidos.

—Por supuesto que no somos ellos hermanito —comenzó uno.

—Jamás tendríamos el atrevimiento de hacernos pasar por nuestros ídolos —dijo otro.

—Hemos de admitir que nos emocionó la broma y fue muy ingeniosa pero...

—Dudamos que fueran los originales Merodeadores.

—Sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto, aunque...

—Si realmente son ellos, queremos conocerlos a como dé lugar.

—Son leyendas.

—Cualquier bromista de Hogwarts que se precie de tal los conoce.

—Incluso los profesores parecieron sorprendidos, ¿observaron a McGonagall?

—Parecía saber exactamente quiénes fueron los responsables y sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Significa qué, o le gustó la broma, cosa que dudamos bastante recordando a nuestra adorada jefa de casa o...

—Reconoció que era una broma de los verdaderos Merodeadores y no supo cómo sucedió.

—Lo que significa que están en este castillo, escondidos entre el alumnado.

—Y los encontraremos a como dé lugar.

—Entonces nos vemos chicos.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

James se sorprendió por la capacidad de los gemelos de completar la frase del otro de manera natural. En cuanto partieron tuvo que contenerse de soltar una sonrisa petulante al conocer a los primeros fans desde su regreso. Sirius, a su lado, parecía en el mismo estado. Continuaron su camino con Ron lanzando sospechas de que ese o aquél alumno podrían ser los Merodeadores.

Al final llegaron a su clase de Transformaciones y la única diferencia con McGonagall es que fue aún más estricta con James y Sirius, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa, era su manera de castigarlos al no tener pruebas legítimas de que eran ellos los culpables. Por su parte Lily se negó a dirigirles la palabra y cuando Harry preguntó el por qué, Lily lo mandó a preguntarle a James, el cual lo mandó a preguntarle a Sirius y éste último se inventó la mentira de que Lily los había descubierto intentando copiar la tarea, cosa que en realidad era bastante creíble porque los cuatro chicos en realidad sí copiaron la tarea de pociones.

Después de un largo día se sentaron a descansar en la sala común cuando llegó Harry del entrenamiento y les platicó todo. Parecía que Wood sólo le enseñó lo básico del juego y practicó un poco de todas las posiciones pero la que más importaba, la del buscador, no pudieron practicarla gracias a que ya se encontraba bastante oscuro y sería muy complicado ponerse a buscar la snitch. Bajaron a cenar y James notó que el grupo de Malfoy siguió sin aparecer en su mesa, seguramente seguirían en la enfermería. Usaron hechizos de transformaciones mezclados en pociones bastante avanzados y curiosamente ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas para realizarlos, sabía que no desaparecerían los atributos por al menos el resto de la noche.

Cuando iban de camino a la sala común ya para hacer deberes y dormir, James se separó de ellos para encaminarse nuevamente a su castigo, para su sorpresa, volvió a limpiar la sala de trofeos y James estuvo seguro que empezaría a tener pesadillas con ella. Volvió muy cansado y se encontró que esta vez lo estaban esperando tanto Sirius como Lily, su amigo tenía cara de sueño y Lily echaba fuego con la mirada. Supo inmediatamente que terminaría siendo regañado por la broma de hoy y que se lo había guardado para que ni Harry ni Ron hicieran preguntas. Lo que no se esperó es que su chica lanzara un hechizo de silenciamiento, tragó saliva y esperó los gritos.

—¿Están dementes? —les habló en susurro y sorprendió a James el tono calmado de su chica.

—Sólo fue una pequeña broma Lily… —trató de excusarse Sirius.

—¿Una broma? ¡Hicieron llorar a esa pobre chica de Slytherin!

—¿Llorar? —se extrañó James, él no las había visto llorar. Sirius a su lado tenía la misma cara de confusión.

—Sí, le pregunté a Madam Pomfrey cómo estaban y me contó que Daphne se echó a llorar durante la noche, cuando los demás se durmieron —les explicó e inmediatamente James se sintió mal por la pobre chica. Una cosa era una broma y otra el lastimar a los demás por diversión… ya no le gustaba hacerlo, hacía años que dejó de gustarle ese tipo de bromas.

—Pues bien merecido que se lo tenía, se burló de Neville —dijo Sirius aunque James pudo notar algo de remordimiento en su amigo, aunque lo tratara de esconder.

—No les voy a estar gritando las razones por las que deben comportarse, ya no son unos niños… al menos no realmente. Tuvieron suerte de que no los castigaran y dudo mucho que Dumbledore se quede de brazos cruzados si vuelven a hacer algo como esto —a este punto Lily se sentó en el sofá con expresión de cansancio —, ya pasé muchos años de mi vida regañándolos y gritándoles por las bromas estúpidas que hicieron, espero que muestren algo más de madurez… —los observó por unos minutos para después despedirse e irse a dormir. Los dos amigos se quedaron solos en la sala común.

—Nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba… —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Sí… Lily tiene razón Canuto… nos excedimos con esa chica Greengrass.

—Pero se había metido con Neville —volvió a tratar de excusarse Sirius pero unos segundos después resopló derrotado —, pero sí, tienes razón, no debimos ponerle esas ronchas en la cara ni cambiarle el pelo, supongo que me disculparé —y, sin esperar respuesta, también partió al dormitorio.

—Eh… no creo que sea buena idea Canuto… —trató de decirle James pero su amigo ya no lo escuchó. No quería imaginar cómo se pondría la chica cuando se enterara que fue Sirius uno de los que le gastó la broma, aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que sería bastante divertido. Alejando cualquier pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Probablemente fue por las constantes detenciones de James pero el tiempo en Hogwarts voló. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya era la mañana de Halloween. El castillo ya se encontraba adornado y fue una mañana muy interesante gracias a que Flitwick les anunció que aprenderían finalmente el hechizo Wingardium leviosa para levitar objetos. Realmente ninguno de los viajeros estaban interesados pero la emoción de Harry y Ron terminó contagiándoseles y antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraron a sí mismos expectantes en la clase. Hicieron parejas donde terminaron Harry y James en una, Ron y Sirius en otra y Lily terminó con Hermione. A James le pareció que el pequeño profesor estaba muy emocionado con la pareja de las dos 'cerebritos' y esperaba grandes resultados. Por supuesto, ninguna de las dos chicas estaban igual de felices y aunque ambas estaban siendo educadas y sonriendo, James conocía lo suficiente a Lily como para saber que se encontraba incómoda, probablemente por la discusión que tuvo con la chica meses atrás.

La primera en conseguirlo fue Lily y fue premiada con puntos, Hermione también lo consiguió instantes después pero sólo la felicitó el profesor. Harry también lo consiguió para la mitad de la clase y ahí fue cuando James y Sirius también lo conjuraron de manera correcta. Para el final de la clase, Ron fue de los únicos que no consiguió hacer el hechizo y estaba de bastante mal humor, Lily intentó decirle que su pronunciación estaba siendo incorrecta pero al ver la cara de Ron decidió callarse.

Las demás clases fueron ya más aburridas, no sucedió nada nuevo y en Transformaciones McGonagall les entregó tarea extra cuando descubrió que James y Ron no estaban prestando atención por hablar de quidditch. Harry y Lily los fulminaron con la mirada ante la perspectiva de más tarea. Hermione Granger se les acercó.

—Espero estén felices, por su culpa todos tenemos más tarea —les dijo con voz molesta.

—No es como si hubiera diferencia para ti, no haces nada más que tarea —respondió Ron. Hermione paró su caminar.

—Les digo chicos, por eso nadie la soporta —dijo Ron volteándose a los demás. Entonces James sintió que fue empujado y al voltearse vio a Hermione caminando rápido, con la cara escondida entre los libros de sus brazos. Volteó con Ron y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, tratando de hacer ver al pelirrojo su error. Ron no se dio por aludido.

—Creo que te escuchó —fue Harry el que puso en palabras el intento de James.

—¿Y qué? —respondió levantándose de hombros pero se notaba algo incómodo—, ya debió darse cuenta que no tiene amigos.

—Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley —le dijo Lily indignada dándole un golpe en la cabeza y se alejó de los chicos, probablemente buscando a Hermione. James negó con la cabeza cuando Ron no parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, Sirius puso la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo con comprensión y Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al ver la confusión de su amigo.

Ya no vieron ni a Hermione o Lily por el resto del día. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor escucharon a Lavender diciendo que Hermione estaba llorando en el baño de chicas y que Lily estaba con ella. Ron pareció incomodarse más pero rápidamente olvidaron todo en cuanto vieron la comida que les apareció frente a ellos. Los festines de Hogwarts eran maravillosos pero esa vez James tuvo que admitir que nunca había probado nada más delicioso, parecía que los elfos domésticos se empeñaron en superarse a sí mismos en la cocina y a su parecer lo había logrado. Las decoraciones también le daban un aspecto especial al lugar, con murciélagos aleteando de las paredes hasta el techo, algunos otros paseándose entre las mesas y calabazas con luz en lugar de las habituales velas.

Apenas estaba a la mitad de su comida cuando el gran comedor se abrió de repente y entró el profesor Quirrell con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos guardaron silencio mientras caminaba rumbo a Dumbledore.

—Un trol… en las mazmorras… pensé que debía saberlo —le dijo y se desplomó en el suelo. El pandemónium no se hizo esperar, con estudiantes gritando y parándose rápidamente de las mesas con intenciones de correr.

James se quedó tranquilo en su asiento pero con la varita preparada en su mano. El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir fuegos artificiales de su varita para que el alumnado le hiciera caso y guardara silencio. Entonces ordenó a los prefectos llevar a los estudiantes a los dormitorios mientras les hacía señas a los profesores para que lo acompañaran. Percy Weasley estaba en su elemento y rápidamente ordenaba a los estudiantes de primer año a seguir sus indicaciones. Salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo a las escaleras pero lentamente James se fue quedando atrás, caminando de manera más lenta que los demás. Los demás se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento y se nivelaron con él.

—¿Qué haces James, si Percy nos encuentra rezagados nos va a matar? —le dijo Ron. James lo miró intensamente tratando de explicarle con la mirada pero fue Harry el que entendió.

—¡Lily y Hermione no saben nada del trol! —exclamó. La cara de Ron se llenó de entendimiento y no dijo más mientras observaba a su alrededor, buscando si alguien se había dado cuenta que se estaban quedando atrás.

James le hizo una seña a Sirius, el cual asintió ya preparado con antelación y jaló a Harry y Ron hacía un pasadizo detrás de una armadura, James rápidamente los siguió. Al hallarse fuera de peligro de ser descubiertos, se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a los baños pero Sirius se paró en seco de repente y los empujo a cubierto detrás de un buitre de piedra. Aguzaron el oído y escucharon pasos. De no haber sido porque Sirius los detuvo se hubieran estrellado de frente con nada más y nada menos que Snape, que cruzó el pasillo a velocidad y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —murmuró Harry, —¿por qué no está en las mazmorras con el resto de profesores? —preguntó. James a su lado le susurró de vuelta.

—Nada bueno Harry, nada bueno —en ese momento escucharon un terrible grito, agudo y aterrorizado. El corazón le dio un vuelco a James y se lanzó a toda velocidad a los baños de chicas, seguido de cerca por los demás.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con una bestia de más de tres metros de alto, piel color gris piedra, un inmenso cuerpo deforme y una cabeza pelada. Las piernas las tenía cortas y gruesas, parecidos a los troncos de los árboles. El olor era penetrante y horrible. En la mano llevaba un gran bastón de madera que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. James notó que Lily se encontraba lanzándole lavamanos a toda velocidad que podía pero estos rebotaban en el trol sin hacerle el menor daño. Hermione se encontraba echa bolita en un cubículo muerta de miedo. Lily se dio cuenta de la llegada de los chicos y mostró un leve alivio en la mirada que desapareció casi al instante mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los lavamanos voladores. James saltó rápidamente lanzando una maldición a la pierna del trol, Sirius por su parte corrió con Hermione para protegerla. Harry y Ron empezaron a agarrar grifos con las manos y lanzarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

El trol empezó a molestarse más y más por la confusión que le provocaba tantos objetos volando hacia él así que cambió de dirección rumbo al único lugar de donde no le volaban cosas: donde se encontraba Sirius protegiendo a Hermione. Éste, al ver al trol acercarse, le lanzó una maldición directa a la cara pero rebotó sin hacerle daño a la bestia, Sirius palideció. Entonces James vio a Harry hacer algo tanto valiente como estúpido: saltó encima del trol y se colgó de su cuello. Lily palideció de golpe y dejó de lanzar lavamanos. El trol sorprendido por la súbita desaparición de objetos voladores se detuvo unos instantes, confuso. Ahí pudo ver a Harry colgado gracias a un espejo y se empezó a contorsionar para intentar quitárselo de encima. Por el movimiento, la varita de Harry terminó incrustándose en la nariz del trol. La bestia, completamente furiosa, sacudió su bastón buscando asestarle a Harry y entonces James, para no quedarse atrás de su hijo, hizo algo muy estúpido y muy valiente: agarró el bastón de madera y se colgó de él. Lily al verlo se bloqueó completamente, mientras se ponía completamente lívida de terror y preocupación.

James descubrió lo poco cómodo que era estar colgado de un bate de madera mientras este se movía a gran velocidad de una lado a otro. Sus años jugando a quidditch le impidió devolver el festín que disfrutó poco rato antes y comenzó a pensar en lo estúpido que fue al treparse donde se había trepado. No podía usar magia gracias a que estaba aferrándose por su vida con ambas manos y ambas piernas. Sirius trataba de pensar que hacer pero no hallaba nada que evitara lastimar a James o Harry y Lily estaba completamente bloqueada. Entonces escuchó un grito alto y claro proveniente del pelirrojo —:Wingardium Leviosa.

El bastón, con todo y James, quedó paralizado en el aire mientras un confuso trol trataba de averiguar por qué ya no lo tenía en la mano. James, entendiendo el plan, le dio una seña al pelirrojo que captó al instante y mientras el bastón caía de golpe contra la cabeza del trol, James saltaba en el aire y, con ayuda de Sirius que conjuró también el hechizo de levitación, cayó con gracia al suelo totalmente sin daños. Harry se posó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, claramente aliviado por como todo había resultado.

—¿Está… muerto? —preguntó Hermione que apenas podía articular palabra. Sirius la ayudó a ponerse de pie y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo está inconsciente… —le contestó Sirius.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de qué… —intentó decir Lily pero fue cortada cuando escucharon portazos y pasos cerca de los baños. Todos se pusieron blancos ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y James se puso en acción. Les dio a todos una seña para que lo siguieran y salieron los seis chicos a toda velocidad de los baños.

Cuando se metieron por un pasadizo detrás de un tapiz, James pudo ver a los profesores llegando al baño. Los apresuró. Muy probablemente al ver el desastre se pondrían a buscar a los culpables y James no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a McGonagall furiosa, no después de haber peleado contra un trol al menos. El grupo del frente se paró en seco e hizo que James se estrellara contra la espalda de Ron. Iba a preguntar lo que había pasado cuando vio a la gata de Filch frente a Harry, observándolos con los pelos de la espalda de punta antes de salir a toda velocidad por un pasillo aledaño. Los chicos no podían creer su suerte y se echaron a correr nuevamente a toda velocidad, con Harry liderando y sin realmente fijarse hacia donde iban. James quería decirles que iban por mal camino cuando escucho a lo lejos la voz de Filch y decidió que cualquier lugar era mejor que encontrarse con el celador. Los demás parecieron también haberlo escuchado porque apresuraron el paso.

Llegaron a una puerta cerrada pero Hermione se las ingenió para abrirla y todos entraron cerrando la puerta por completo. Aliviado, James se preparaba para decirles lo cerca que estuvieron cuando el corazón abandonó su cuerpo. Frente a él tenía nada más y nada menos que a un perro con tres cabezas y, por la mirada de los caninos, parecían hambrientos y molestos. Al primer ladrido del can, los seis chicos gritaron y salieron de la habitación volviendo al pasillo. James corrigió su pensamiento de que prefería cualquier lugar a encontrarse con Filch. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, prefería mil veces el celador a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Volvieron a echarse a correr, esta vez Sirius liderando el camino y llegaron poco después a la sala común.

—Hocico de cerdo —barbotearon los seis chicos cortando cualquier pregunta que la Dama Gorda parecía querer hacer. Les abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar y se desplomaron en el sofá de la sala común totalmente desierta. Exhaustos.

—Sabía que Dumbledore estaba demente ¿pero tener un perro de tres cabezas en la escuela? —exclamó Sirius.

—¿No vieron lo que tenía en los pies? —preguntó Hermione tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

—¿Los pies? Disculpa Hermione pero estaba más ocupado viendo sus cabezas… por si no te diste cuenta ¡tenía tres! —James le dijo como si eso explicara todo el asunto. Ron a su lado concordó con él.

—Estaba sobre una trampilla, probablemente protegiendo algo —intervino Lily, que parecía bastante interesada. James quiso rebatir que luego podrían ponerse a pensar sobre los pies del canino pero que ahora lo importante eran las cabezas… ¡que eran tres!

—Creo que ya sé dónde está lo que Hagrid sacó de Gringotts el día de mi cumpleaños —dijo después de unos minutos Harry. Esta vez consiguió la atención de los demás pero acordaron que después pensarían que podía ser el objeto, cuando tuvieran algo de descanso. Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios con una castaña extrañamente feliz. Desde ese momento, Hermione pasaría a ser su amiga.

Después de estar horas dando vueltas en la cama, James se resignó a que no podía dormir, probablemente gracias a todas las emociones que sufrió ese día. Los ronquidos de las camas de los demás le dieron a entender que ellos no tenían ese mismo problema. Se puso de pie, se vistió, tomó su varita y salió de los dormitorios. Se puso a vagar un rato por el castillo e inevitablemente sus pies lo volvieron a llevar a la puerta principal, por donde salió y convirtiéndose en cervatillo, se encaminó adentrándose al bosque prohibido por segunda ocasión desde que inició el curso.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por un rato hasta que un ruido a su izquierda lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y su instinto se puso en alerta. Vio una sombra oscura adentrarse entre los árboles, en la oscuridad, y James sintió que lo estaba acechando. Su instinto animal lo condujo a un claro, al lado de un riachuelo y la poca luz de la luna le otorgó algo de tranquilidad, pero se encontró temeroso de abandonar el claro.

Algo le decía que si salía, sería atacado por lo que fuera que lo estuviera acechando. El temor lo puso muy tenso, con su actual cornamenta en crecimiento no podría defenderse mucho y probablemente terminaría siendo apaleado. Tenía que buscar una alternativa. El convertirse otra vez en humano era una mala idea, no sabía el por qué pero su instinto le decía que era mala idea. Al ser animago obtenía el instinto animal cuando estaba transformado y había aprendido a escucharlo. Después de unos minutos insoportables en los que no movió ni un solo músculo, escuchó un galope a su espalda, del otro lado del riachuelo. Al voltearse la sangre le volvió a la cara al ver a Firenze, el centauro. Venía solo pero armado con un arco y flechas a su espalda. Se acercó a James cruzando el riachuelo y le acarició la cabeza, entre la pequeña cornamenta.

James se dejó acariciar y captó la mirada de Firenze, era dura y preparada para pelear, no la habitual mirada suave y llena de misterios. Comenzó a galopar rumbo al bosque y James también se movió a su lado, captando sus intenciones. Pocos minutos después se encontraban galopando a más velocidad, uno junto al otro, rumbo a los terrenos del colegio. En más de una ocasión Firenze se paró en seco y lanzó una flecha o mientras galopaba lanzaba otra dentro de la espesura del bosque. James no estaba seguro si la cosa que lo había acechado los estaba siguiendo y por eso Firenze atacaba o se les estaban acercando otro tipo de criaturas y el centauro lanzaba flechas de advertencia nada más. Sea como fuere, no indagó en su pensamiento y continuó caminando a toda velocidad. Ya en el borde del bosque, el centauro se detuvo y se volteó a verlo directamente.

—Te advertí que no volvieras al bosque joven mago, es muy peligroso —su mirada dura de minutos atrás había sido reemplazada por su habitual mirada suave y cálida. James intuyendo que estaba fuera de peligro se transformó.

—Lo siento Firenze, a decir verdad no pensé en ello —sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas, agradeció que estuviera oscuro.

—No hay que disculparse, me alegra poder haberte encontrado. Pero te advierto de nuevo y espero esta vez me escuches, el bosque es muy peligroso en estos momentos, sobre todo con lo que se esconde en el castillo —James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Entonces tú sabes lo que están escondiendo? —preguntó con esperanza.

—Así es —le contestó con solemnidad.

—¿Qué es? —la impaciencia se hizo notar en la voz de James.

—Lo que predijeron los planetas… Marte está rojo… —Firenze le contestó de manera tranquila y observo hacia el cielo. James tuvo que contener un bufido de exasperación. Supo inmediatamente que no conseguiría nada más del centauro.

—Bueno, no importa. Muchas gracias Firenze, te prometo no meterme nuevamente al bosque —James le dijo con solemnidad, el centauro le sonrió y se despidió ingresando nuevamente al bosque.

James no perdió tiempo y salió del mismo para apresurarse rumbo al dormitorio. Nuevamente se había excedido de la hora y sabía que al día siguiente lo sufriría en clases, se la pasaría todo el día cansado pero había valido la pena. Mientras hacía su camino de regreso rememoró todo lo sucedido ese día, desde las clases hasta su aventura en el bosque, pasando por el trol y su nueva amistad con Hermione. Aunque no había hablado con ella algo le decía que se añadiría a su grupo y estaba contento, la chica le recordaba bastante a Lily cuando era pequeña, con la diferencia que Lily ya tenía un amigo desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts y también se alegraba por su pelirroja, aunque no lo dijera, ella disfrutaba de sobremanera el tiempo que pasaba con otras chicas. Intuyó que una vida con James y Sirius era muy estresante para Lily y necesitaba una escapatoria femenina, en forma de Hermione. Cuando llegó a la sala común, fue regañado por la Dama Gorda gracias a que tuvo que despertarla para que lo dejara pasar. Subió al dormitorio y se acostó completamente exhausto.

Una vez más rememoró el sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo estaba acechando esa 'cosa' en el bosque. Sintió un miedo muy profundo, como si fuera una bestia enemiga de todos los animales. Su instinto no solo lo mantuvo en el claro del bosque sino que también lo paralizó, para que no hiciera ningún movimiento. De no haber sido por Firenze, no estaba seguro de lo que hubiera pasado. Sonrió un poco, en un día casi había muerto dos veces y él que pensaba vivir una vida tranquila junto a su hijo en Hogwarts, parecía que la vida le estaba restregando en la cara que nunca tendría una vida tranquila, ni fácil. Todo lo que sucedió ese día parecía vinculado directamente con el objeto que estaba siendo resguardado en Hogwarts y gracias a que Firenze no le dijo lo que era el objeto, su curiosidad apareció. Descubriría lo que fuera que estuviera siendo escondido en Hogwarts y tenía el presentimiento de que tanto Lily como Harry estaban muertos de curiosidad. Finalmente el sueño lo derrotó y se sumió en un mar de pesadillas que involucraban perros de tres cabezas, Lily enojada y la sombra misteriosa del bosque prohibido.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas gente<em>

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo donde la historia ya está comenzando a hacer su progreso (al menos el primer año) y son casi 9000 palabras para su deleite. No se acostumbren ni a la cantidad de palabras ni a las fechas de actualización. Trataré de mantenerlos en una media de 5000 pero a veces me excederé o serán menos, dependiendo. Podran ver un poco más de la interacción entre los viajeros y los hechos del libro, también la carta de Gringotts dando una actualización del estado de la fortuna Potter, el regreso de los Merodeadores (y les aseguro, no será lo último que Hogwarts escuche de ellos) y un pequeño viaje al bosque prohibido por parte de James. ¿Intuyen quién es el que los perseguía? _

_Una cosa que quiero aclarar: Seguiré lo sucedido en los libros, recordemos que son del pasado por lo que su viaje no altera la linea temporal, hasta que hagan cambios y se hagan notar... por ejemplo, aquí nunca sucedió el duelo a media noche con Malfoy (que fue donde descubrieron a nuestro amigo de tres cabezas) y en cambio lo encontraron gracias a un muy poco sentido de la orientación de unos chicos de 11 años en un castillo inmenso del cual solo conocen por un corto periodo de dos meses. Esto lo comento porque puede que exista gente que no le agrade que la historia no tome un curso fuera del canon muy marcado pero lamentablemente me regiré por los hechos de Rowling, aunque eso tiene sus puntos malos porque no me deja mucho margen de libertad, pero haber que sale xD_

_En fin, no me lio más. Agradecimientos a mi querida beta Kathitha. Si les gustó (o no) el capítulo y desean dejar un comentario, la caja de reviews está disponible, me encanta leerlos :3_

_Saludos  
>ReyAlex<em>


	7. Navidad

**DISCLAIMER**: _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

* * *

><p>Noviembre llegó con el clima volviéndose frío. El lago se encontraba completamente congelado, los terrenos amanecían llenos de escarcha pero el ambiente no podría ser más cálido. Todos se encontraban emocionados por la temporada de Quidditch, que estaba próxima a iniciar. James se encontró especialmente extasiado por la oportunidad de ver a su hijo jugar por primera vez y, cuando anunciaron que el primer partido sería contra Slytherin, casi hace una fiesta. Por supuesto esto no ayudó a los nervios de Harry que, mientras más se acercaba la fecha, adquiría un tono verdoso cada vez más pronunciado. El chico estaba seguro que sería un desastre aunque James le decía que daría un partido espectacular. Lily, en un momento dado, le puso un alto a su marido asegurándole que su emoción sólo lo presionaba más.<p>

Se encontraban los seis en las afueras del castillo, calentándose con un pequeño fuego azul, cortesía de Hermione. James aun no les decía lo sucedido en el bosque durante Halloween. La verdad es que lo había intentado pero con el inminente partido prefirió dejarlo para después, no quería que su hijo se distrajera por pensar en lo que se encuentra en la trampilla. Entonces, apareció la última persona que James tenía ganas de ver.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? —preguntó Severus Snape. Harry le enseñó el libro de Quidditch que estaba leyendo.

—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse del colegio —dijo con sorna en la voz —, dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—No existe una regla así… profesor —Lily no tardó en reclamar. Sirius quería apoyarla pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Yo decido si la regla existe o no… señorita Evans. Otros cinco puntos menos por su insolencia —y sin más, se marchó.

El decir que Lily estaba molesta era un eufemismo. Tenía la cara completamente roja que contrastaba con su ahora pelo negro.

— ¿Él decide? ¡¿Él decide?! —y empezó a despotricar contra el profesor de pociones. Nadie tenía ganas de parar a Lily y su rabieta, aunque Sirius le dio una mirada de 'es tu problema, arréglalo' a James, que solo pudo soltar un suspiro exhausto.

—Vamos Lily, no vale la pena —pero en cuanto terminó se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿No vale la pena? ¡Está abusando de su poder! —su cara seguía roja pero ahora su mirada estaba enfocada directamente en James, que se encogió en la hierba, buscando desaparecer.

—Bueno, es cierto pero no es la primera vez que lo hace Lily. Creo que lo interesante es que estaba cojeando —intervino Hermione salvándole el pellejo al castaño.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado… —murmuró Harry.

—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron y Sirius soltó una risotada chocando las manos con el pelirrojo.

La noche antes del partido, James se encontró a sí mismo peleando contra un ensayo de historia que tenía que entregar el lunes a primera hora, está demás decir que el ensayo parecía estar ganando. Enfadado, soltó un bufido y le lanzó una mirada a Sirius para que lo ayudara, lamentablemente el susodicho se encontraba peor que él.

—Ni intentes pedirme ayuda James que yo ni siquiera he empezado lo de historia… la tarea de McGonagall me va a dar pesadillas —sollozó Sirius lanzando un manotazo al aire y dejando caer su cara en la mesa.

Hermione y Lily, enfrente de ellos, les dirigieron una mirada molesta por ser perturbadas en su momento de estudio. James trató de darle una mirada de súplica a Lily para que la ayudara.

—En vez de perder energías lanzándome miradas, ponte a terminar tu trabajo, no pienso ayudarte —le dijo Lily, mientras enrollaba su pergamino satisfecha. Parecía haber acabado.

—Vamos James, esfuérzate un poco, lo revisaré cuando termines —dijo Hermione y la esperanza volvió al castaño. Le dirigió una mirada indignada a Lily, una de agradecimiento a Hermione y se puso a continuar su ensayo.

—Te digo Harry que es una locura —se escuchó decir a Ron, que estaba sentado con Harry en los sillones frente al hogar.

Ellos dos habían terminado sus propias tareas hace rato y estaban disfrutando la comodidad de la sala común. Por supuesto, James pensaba que era una injusticia, después de todo, Sirius y él fueron los únicos en recibir tarea extra de parte de McGonagall. Viendo la oportunidad de escaquearse de la tarea por unas horas, se levantó y fue en dirección a los sillones.

—¿Qué es una locura? —preguntó a tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Ron.

—Harry quiere ir a pedirle el libro a Snape.

—¡Una locura!

—Es lo que le digo

—Necesito el libro, me distrae y puedo aprender cosas que me ayuden para el partido de mañana —intervino Harry en un vano intento de salvar su plan.

—Juguemos un poco de ajedrez, eso te distraerá —Ron no esperó que Harry aceptara antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación. Harry aún tenía una mirada determinada de querer ir con Snape.

—Déjalo Harry, ya te lo regresará. Mejor divirtámonos —le dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza, se volteó para ver una muy molesta Lily.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —le preguntó. James encontró muy interesante el fuego que crepitaba en el hogar—.No me ignores James Po-Welbeck. Tienes que terminar la tarea.

En ese momento, Ron regresó con el tablero y piezas de ajedrez. James oliendo una salida puso la sonrisa más encantadora de su repertorio.

—No te preocupes Lily, ya la haré el domingo.

—Sí, vamos a jugar unas partidas. A Harry le viene bien distraerse —ayudó Ron.

Lily soltó un suspiro y se marchó resignada. James no pudo evitar chochar las palmas con Ron en agradecimiento y se pusieron a jugar una partida. James y Harry haciendo equipo contra el pelirrojo. Terminaron perdiendo varias partidas seguidas contra Ron y pasaron un rato muy agradable, sin ser molestados por nadie ni tomar a cuenta el quejido lastimero de Sirius que intentó también escaparse de la tarea pero Lily, con la ayuda de Hermione, lo retuvieron.

La mañana siguiente amaneció completamente brillante y James despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la razón era simple: era día de Quidditch. Apresuró a sus compañeros a levantarse y tomar un baño para bajar a desayunar. Harry tenía mirada de no haber pegado mucho el ojo en toda la noche.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, que se encontraba completamente animado y lleno de gritos. En cuanto entraron, la mesa de los leones rugió en vítores hacia Harry. El pelinegro se volvió del color de pelo de Ron y trató de sonreírles. Se negó a comer a pesar de los intentos de Seamus y Hermione, pero cuando llegó Lily le dirigió tal mirada que al pelinegro no le quedó de otra que comerse una tostada. James sonrió satisfecho que su hijo comiera y Sirius compartió la sonrisa, aunque la de él era felicidad de que la mirada molesta de Lily no fuera enfocada en él. Harry entonces se fue rumbo a los vestidores y los demás a las gradas.

Se lograron acomodar en buenos lugares que Hagrid les había guardado. Mientras esperaban a que los equipos saltaran al campo, James paseó la mirada por todo el lugar. Los de Slytherin, en la tribuna de enfrente, llevaban bufandas con los colores de su casa y una gran pancarta que leía "Potter fraude". Se molestó pero no intentó hacer nada. Tenía confianza en su hijo y sabía que haría un excelente trabajo. A su lado llegó Dean Thomas, un compañero de casa, y traía consigo otra pancarta que decía "Potter; presidente" justo con un muy buen dibujo de un león. Sonrió agradecido y le elogió el dibujo.

—¡Ya saltan al campo! —escuchó a Sirius exclamar.

Y efectivamente, los jugadores estaban saliendo de los vestidores. En la lejanía, Harry se veía diminuto en comparación con el resto del equipo. Gryffindor estalló en gritos y vítores con cada nombre de la alineación dicha por Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista para el juego. Finalmente la señora Hooch liberó la snitch, las bludgers y la quaffle dando inicio al primero juego de Quidditch de la temporada.

James se olvidó de todos y se concentró en el juego sin escuchar los gritos de júbilo de Sirius cada vez que Gryffindor anotaba, ni las exclamaciones preocupadas de Lily y Hermione cuando pasaba una bludger cerca de Harry, ni las palabras altisonantes de parte de Ron cada vez que le Flint, el capitán de Slytherin, le cometía faltas a Harry. No. James estaba centrado en el juego, analizando las jugadas en su cabeza y pensando en qué estrategias podrían funcionar mejor.

A ratos trataba de buscar la snitch con la mirada pero no servía de mucho, nunca fue muy dotado como buscador, a pesar de que en sus años de Hogwarts, en el pasado al menos, solía llevar consigo una snitch para jugar entre clases, o incluso durante éstas. Daba la impresión que también se le daba bien esa posición pero la verdad era que traía la snitch por mera comodidad, no sería sencillo el traer una quaffle todo el día.

Fue en uno de esos momentos, en los que intentaba buscar la switch, cuando notó que algo no iba bien. Harry se encontraba volando de forma rara. Se elevaba cada vez más, sacudiéndose violentamente. Lily dejó salir un gritito de terror al darse cuenta.

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró entonces Hagrid, mientras miraba con los binoculares —. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba…

—Ni hablar. A Harry no le pasaría un error de novatos —James no pudo evitar defender a su hijo. La verdad que era posible por el hecho de que era el primer juego de Harry y podía cometer errores por los nervios, pero hasta ese momento había estado volando bien. Hagrid, por su parte, se sonrojó un poco por haber dicho lo que dijo así que guardó silencio.

—¿Se habrá dañado la escoba cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —fue Seamus el que susurró. Esta vez Sirius intervino.

—Ni hablar, tiene una muy buena escoba, un golpe como ese no podría interferir con su manera de volar.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

—Magia… —susurró Lily con voz de preocupación. James volteó a verla sin entender bien lo que decía su esposa.

—Pero Lily, para hacer que una escoba funcione mal tendría que ser magia oscura… —le dijo. Hermione le quitó los binoculares a Ron, que se quejó.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo la castaña mientras ponía una mirada de molestia —. Snape le está haciendo algo a la escoba.

James la miró incrédulo. Vale, Snape lo odiaba a él y por consiguiente a su hijo. Lo había demostrado bastante en estos meses que llevaban de curso, pero no se atrevería a intentar matar a Harry en medio de un partido, ¿o sí?

—¿Estás segura, Hermione? —le preguntó Lily también escéptica. Hermione le pasó los binoculares a Lily y le señaló donde Snape se encontraba. La cara de Lily cambió a una de horror.

—No puede ser… —susurró. James no necesitó más confirmación.

—Lo voy a matar… —dijo Sirius de manera peligrosa pero solo James lo escuchó. Hermione salió corriendo de las gradas, con Lily detrás de ella.

—Apúrense, Hermione y Lily —dijo Ron con preocupación cuando Harry quedó colgando nada más de una mano. Los gemelos Weasley ya se encontraban volando en círculos debajo de él, preparándose para atraparlo por si caía.

En ese momento, Sirius comenzó a susurrar cosas inaudibles. Lo hacía rápido y con confianza. James lo miró para darse cuenta que estaba tratando de hacer un contra-hechizo para ayudar a Harry. Lamentablemente James no sabía cómo hacer eso, había que tener bastantes conocimientos en magia oscura y solo Sirius los poseía, cortesía de su familia claro.

La impotencia apareció en James. Se sentía como un completo inútil. Su hijo estaba en peligro y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, no sin demostrar mayor capacidad con la magia que la que un niño de once años debería tener. Hizo lo único que pudo: distrajo a Ron, Seamus y Dean para que Sirius pudiera continuar el contra-hechizo sin que lo descubriera. Hagrid rápidamente captó lo que trataba de hacer y le ayudó.

Minutos después, la escoba de Harry dejó de pelear y se estabilizó. El pelinegro subió a su escoba y se encaminó a buscar la snitch. Sirius dejó salir un suspiro y James pudo notar que una gota de sudor recorría la frente de su amigo. Pensó en hacerle una fiesta de agradecimiento después, tal vez robaría de las cocinas comida o algo así. Las chicas llegaron en ese momento.

—Justo a tiempo —las recibió James con una sonrisa. Las chicas se las devolvieron pero no dijeron nada. El castaño supuso que la historia de su aventura la contarían en otro momento.

—¡Tengo la snitch! —James alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Harry, que levantaba la mano en puño, de donde sobresalían lo que parecía unas pequeñas alas.

Entonces, la tribuna de Gryffindor estalló en emoción y felicidad. James se sintió el hombre más feliz y el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Harry había atrapado la snitch en su primer encuentro ¡y casi se la traga! No pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Lily, de hecho le hubiera dado un beso ahí mismo de la emoción pero Sirius logró darle un codazo de advertencia. Hagrid los invitó a celebrar con un poco de té en su cabaña y aceptaron de inmediato. Sirius dijo que luego podrían unirse a la fiesta que seguramente tendría la sala común. Ya en la cabaña, los seis le contaron a Hagrid sobre Snape.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid—, ¿por qué Snape haría algo así?

—Esa es mi pregunta, Hagrid —dijo Lily aún sin creerse del todo que su viejo amigo quisiera matar a Harry.

—Pero tú misma lo viste Lily —intervino Hermione al ver las dudas en la cara de la ahora pelinegra.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hicieron para romper el hechizo? —preguntó un muy interesado Sirius. Curiosamente, tanto Lily como Hermione, mostraron una cara de diversión.

—Bueno… Lily hizo todo el trabajo —contestó Hermione.

—Pero la idea fue tuya —le replicó Lily.

—Vale, vale. Pero ¿qué hicieron? —las instó Sirius a continuar.

—Pues le prendimos fuego a su túnica. Originalmente quería hacerlo con las llamas azules pero Lily me recordó que Snape probablemente las reconocería así que usamos el hechizo incendio.

Obviamente, la cabaña se llenó de risas. Incluso Hagrid parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltarse a reír.

—¡Son brillantes! —exclamó Ron entre risas. Harry y Sirius, a su lado, asintieron.

—Parece que eres la lunática de este grupo, Lils —le susurró James al oído para que únicamente ella lo escuchara. La pelinegra enrojeció y sonrió.

Las conversaciones continuaron un rato más hasta que el sol se empezó a poner y tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Al llegar a la sala común la encontraron, como ya esperaban, llena de estudiantes celebrando la victoria. Harry fue atraído por los gemelos Weasley al centro y todos lo vitorearon un buen rato poniéndolo rojo pero no quitó la inmensa sonrisa.

Al final terminaron yéndose todos a dormir menos Sirius y James, que dijeron que luego los alcanzaban. Se sentaron frente al fuego en silencio. Sin decir nada y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Era un silencio agradable pero James lo rompió.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué?

—Por ayudar a salvar a Harry.

—No fue nada Cornamenta. Podía ayudar y lo hice.

A James se le estrujó el corazón. Ahí estaba nuevamente el sentimiento de impotencia que tuvo durante el partido. No supo cómo ayudar a su hijo. Todos los demás lo hicieron, menos él. Bueno, Ron tampoco ayudó mucho pero el pelirrojo no era un mago adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

—No siempre tienes que hacerlo todo por ti mismo —le dijo Sirius —.Quiero decir, esta vez no pudiste ayudar pero yo sí. Para la siguiente puede que seas tú el que ayude y yo me quede sin poder hacer nada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó James. Sirius tenía un don para saber lo que molestaba al castaño. Siempre, desde que se conocieron podía leerlo como libro abierto, probablemente eso fue lo que ayudó a que se volvieran casi hermanos, Sirius siempre estaba ahí para decir las palabras que James necesitaba oír, le gustaran o no. El castaño asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y las buenas noches partiendo rumbo a los dormitorios.

Con más tranquilidad después del partido los pensamientos de James volvieron a la trampilla, el perro y lo que fuera que estaba escondido en el bosque prohibido. También recordó que Firenze se negó a decirle lo que se estaba escondiendo y lo hizo enojar un poco. Sin lugar a dudas tendría que contarles a los demás todo lo que había descubierto, sería cosa de buscar el momento correcto.

Entonces, sus pensamientos pasaron a Lily, o más bien, los cambios de humor tan drásticos que estaba teniendo últimamente. Sí, su esposa tenía problemas de humor desde que la conoce pero esto era demasiado. Ya no recordaba el número de veces que había estado a punto de ser hechizado en los últimos meses. De hecho, no era así Lily desde que le rogaba para que salieran juntos en sus años de Hogwarts… ahí James entendió. Como le había dicho Firenze, tanto como los cuerpos como la magia se habían reducido, ¿eso significaba que también su nivel de madurez se volvió de chicos de 11 años? No estaba seguro pero eso explicaría por completo el comportamiento de Lily y, aunque le costara admitirlo, también explicaría sus ganas últimamente de hacer bromas junto a Sirius. Decidió también consultarlo después con Lily.

El tiempo siguió su curso sin verse mayormente alterado. Al final James terminó contándoles lo de sus visitas al bosque. Lily pareció furiosa al enterarse que James se dio unos cuantos paseos de noche; Hermione parecía molesta por el hecho que rompiera las reglas; Ron y Harry pensaron que les hubiera gustado ir, aunque el primero también agradeció no tener que encontrarse con esa cosa; Sirius le dirigió una mirada de traición.

Cuando pasaron los correspondientes regaños, todos concordaron que lo que fuera esa cosa era algo malo, muy malo. Lily y Hermione pasaron gran parte de tiempo en la biblioteca buscando lo que fuera que el inmenso perro estuviera protegiendo pero era complicado, después de todo la única pista que tenían era el tamaño del objeto.

James, Sirius, Harry y Ron pasaron gran parte de Noviembre y principios de Diciembre metidos en la biblioteca ayudándoles a las chicas, aunque éstos estaban mucho menos motivados. Sí, querían descubrir lo que fuera que se escondía en la trampilla, pero el pasar tanto tiempo en biblioteca les parecía una pérdida de tiempo. En una ocasión Sirius propuso volver a visitar al perro y meterse en la trampilla, les pareció una idea descabellada pero la intentaron.

El resultado fue que el inmenso perro casi se traga a Ron y Sirius, que iban delante. Los pobres tuvieron pesadillas por semanas y Ron dijo firmemente que jamás volverían a intentar una idea de Sirius.

Finalmente llegaron vacaciones. Exceptuando a Hermione, todos los demás se quedaron. No es como si James, Sirius o Lily tuvieran a donde ir de todos modos. Su búsqueda siguió sin dar frutos y aunque Harry propuso buscar en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, lo encontraron inútil sin tener antes más pistas.

La mañana de Navidad llegó con un Sirius despertando a todos con un '¡Feliz Navidad!' a todo pulmón. James pensó seriamente en hechizar a su amigo por despertarlos tan temprano. Soltó un suspiro, su amigo siempre era así en esas fechas. Se desperezó y se sentó en la cama. Los demás ya estaban despiertos.

—¡Me han enviado regalos!

El tono de sorpresa en la voz de Harry hizo que la sangre de James hirviera de rabia. Tendría una muy larga charla con la familia muggle de su esposa. Sirius parecía tener los mismos pensamientos a juzgar por su cara.

Empezaron a desenvolver regalos. James sí que se sorprendió de recibir tantos, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban aquí. Lily le envió una caja de ranas de chocolate, Sirius unos petardos y Harry una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores. Sonrió, se metió una rana de chocolate a la boca y siguió abriendo los demás. De parte de Ron recibió el libro de quidditch a través de los tiempos y le agradeció enormemente al pelirrojo. Hermione le mandó también una caja de ranas de chocolate. Finalmente el regalo de Hagrid fue otra caja de ranas de chocolate. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, le encantaban esas condenadas ranas.

—¿De quién será éste? —dijo Harry agarrando el último regalo, tenía forma cuadrada más no tenía remitente. Lo abrió y James se quedó estupefacto.

Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo. James lo reconoció al instante: su capa de invisibilidad. Ron bufó sorprendido y murmuró que era muy valioso o algo así.

—La capa de invisibilidad —susurró Sirius pero todos lo escucharon. Ron instó a que Harry se la pusiera. Su cuerpo inmediatamente desapareció.

—¡Hay una nota! —dijo Ron al notar que un papel se había caído. Sirius lo tomó y se lo pasó a Harry el cuál leyó en voz alta.

_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de partir. Ya es tiempo de que sea devuelto.  
>Una muy Feliz Navidad.<em>

No tenía firma pero James sabía perfectamente quién la había enviado. Notó que Dumbledore había evitado utilizar la palabra muerte y rió mentalmente por la astucia del viejo director. Prácticamente le había dicho a Harry que no estaba muerto. La puerta en ese momento se abrió dejando pasar a Lily junto a los gemelos Weasley. Se dieron los abrazos y charlaron un poco pensando en lo que haría durante el día. Percy también llegó y Sirius no pudo evitar molestarlo por la enorme 'P' que estaba tejida en su suéter. Todos rieron a costa del pobre prefecto Weasley. Antes de bajar al comedor Lily le dijo que tenía algo que decirle a James. El castaño les dijo a los demás que los alcanzaban.

—¿Qué pasa Lily? —preguntó pero fue cortado cuando la pelinegra se acercó y lo besó. El cerebro de James se fundió por completo.

—Feliz Navidad —le susurró un poco sonrojada y se fue de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a un pobre James completamente atontado.

Cuando entró al gran comedor apenas y notó las decoraciones del lugar o el árbol gigantesco colocado cerca de los relojes, tampoco se dio cuenta que solo había una mesa para maestros y alumnos.

—Señor Welbeck, feliz navidad para usted. Venga y únasenos —le dijo el profesor Dumbledore señalándole el asiento que estaba justo frente a él y a un lado de Sirius.

—¿Alguien te dio un muy buen regalo? —le susurró con una sonrisa pícara Sirius.

James lo miró levantando levemente la ceja como si no pudiera entenderlo del todo.

—Tienes sonrisa de tonto James.

—Cierra la boca —dijo con tono de molestia aunque era claro que estaba fingiéndolo. Era navidad y Lily se había encargado de que tuviera un maravilloso humor.

Volvió un poco a la realidad cuando la comida apareció. Los festines de Hogwarts siempre eran exquisitos pero el de Navidad era simplemente legendario. Realmente él nunca había pasado las fiestas en el castillo. En sus primeros años volvía a casa con sus padres y luego que Sirius se mudó con él, pues con más razón. A pesar de que varias veces estuvo a punto de quedarse, sobre todo cuando le decían que Lily también se quedaría pero en esa época su esposa no lo soportaba y aunque tratara de negarlo siempre fue un niño de mamá y papá.

Le dio un vistazo al resto de la mesa. Estaban tanto Harry como Hermione, los Weasley, Lily y, por supuesto, Sirius; de profesores estaban McGonagall, Flitwick y Dumbledore; finalmente un par de chicas de Slytherin también estaban en la mesa aunque por sus caras, no estaban disfrutándolo ni un poco. Mentalmente las regañó por estar tan gruñonas en épocas de fiesta y culpó al hecho de que eran de las serpientes obviamente ignorando el hecho de que una de esas chicas era Daphne Greengrass, la chica que Sirius hizo llorar semanas atrás.

—Vamos a los terrenos —dijeron alegremente los gemelos Weasley una vez que hubieran terminado de comer. Tenían aquella sonrisa traviesa que James muchas veces había visto cuando se miraba en el espejo.

—Una idea maravillosa pero me temo que estamos un poco 'pasados de edad' para esos trotes. Sin embargo encuentro gratificante que en fechas tan bonitas quieran pasar el rato con sus compañeros de otras casas —les soltó Dumbledore sin perder su sonrisa.

El silencio incómodo llegó. Claramente los gemelos se referían únicamente a los Gryffindor cuando dijeron lo de salir, o al menos así lo entendió James, pero el director los puso en la incómoda situación. No podían negarse a que vinieran las chicas de Slytherin sin quedar como imbéciles. Dichas chicas rápidamente intentaron negarse pero el director dio por zanjado el tema:

—Sugiero que se abriguen bien. Madam Pomfrey estaría muy molesta si caen enfermos cerca de reanudar el curso.

Y todos los estudiantes presentes se fueron a los terrenos. Curiosamente esta navidad solo ellos de Gryffindor y las dos chicas de Slytherin eran las únicas en el castillo. James no pensó ni por un instante que se las cruzaría, después de todo el castillo era inmenso pero ahí estaban, parados incómodamente en medio de la nieve sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Creo que sería divertido hacer una guerra de nieve… —sugirió Lily intentando poner su sonrisa más amigable. Los demás asintieron apoyándola.

—¿Nos dividimos en dos equipos? —preguntó uno de los gemelos, James no supo cuál de los dos.

—¿Gryffindor contra Slytherin? —sugirió Ron.

—¡Eso sería injusto, solo somos nosotras dos! —se quejó la chica llamada Daphne.

Siguieron un buen rato discutiendo hasta que quedaron los equipos definidos. En uno serían James, Lily, Harry, George, y la otra chica de Slytherin que se llamaba Rachel contra Sirius, Ron, Fred, Percy y Daphne. Tuvieron que esperarse cerca de diez minutos para empezar porque Sirius y Daphne se enfrascaron en una discusión acalorada sobre qué estrategia seguir. James agradecía mentalmente que la chica no supiera que ellos habían sido los de la broma, por la mirada que tenía no tenía duda que la chica ni pestañearía al intentar reducirlos a pulpa.

El juego terminó siendo más divertido de lo que esperaban. Al final nadie ganó porque nuevamente Sirius y Daphne empezaron a pelear, esta vez con nieve y se convirtió en una batalla campal, incluso Percy se permitió usar algo de magia para contrarrestar a los gemelos. Ya cerca de anochecer decidieron entrar al castillo. Las chicas de Slytherin ya tenían rato de haberse ido, lo que agradecieron ruidosamente los gemelos y Sirius a pesar de los regaños de Hermione, Percy y Lily.

Cenaron y terminaron yéndose a la cama a descansar no sin antes de que James y Harry fueran terriblemente apaleados en ajedrez por Ron. Al final todos se despidieron y se fueron a los dormitorios. James se quedó despierto. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de Ron y Sirius, aunque los de éste último parecían más ladridos. Fue fácil para el castaño darse cuenta que Harry se había levantado y, tomando la capa, salió del dormitorio. Sonrió completamente, su hijo estaba mostrando la actitud de todo un merodeador aunque le extrañó un poco que no despertara a nadie más. Pensó en quedarse acostado y dormirse pero la curiosidad por lo que haría su hijo pudo más y también terminó levantándose.

La dama gorda lo regañó por salir a deshoras y lo amenazó con acusarlo con los cuadros de los directores pero James la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría. Caminando a paso rápido y en silencio, se adentró por los corredores que conocía a la perfección. Justo cuando dio vuelta en otro pasillo cayó en cuenta que Harry estaba debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y sin el mapa le sería casi imposible encontrarlo. Maldijo por lo bajo y después de pasar cerca de una hora buscándolo regresó derrotado a la sala común.

No se detuvo y fue directo a su cama, molesto consigo mismo por haber tenido tan 'brillante' idea de seguir a su hijo en la noche minutos después de que se fuera, con la capa que se aseguraba que estuviera invisible. No pudo dormir. Pasaron varias horas y ya entrada la madrugada regresó Harry. Fingía dormir por lo que no pudo verle bien la cara pero cuando un rayo de la luz lunar le alcanzó a alumbrar la cara, James podría haber jurado haberle visto algunas lágrimas acumuladas. No preguntó y siguió acostado, preocupado por lo que su hijo se pudo haber encontrado pero emocionado porque le contara la historia. Al final terminó durmiéndose y sus sueños se plagaron de recuerdos de aventuras de sus años de Hogwarts con la diferencia que en todos, Snape era maestro y se la pasaba castigándolo.

La mañana siguiente, mientras estaban comiendo Harry les contó sobre su pequeña aventura. Solo estaban los chicos porque Hermione y Lily habían ido temprano a la biblioteca para 'prepararse' para la segunda parte del curso, o eso dijeron ellas. Resultó que Harry casi había sido descubierto por Filch y terminó en un salón con un espejo.

—Estaban mis padres… quiero decir, en el espejo estaban mis padres —les contó. El corazón se le estrujó a James.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius.

—Me mostró los reflejos de toda mi familia de hecho. Mis padres estaban ahí, otras personas que supongo eran mis abuelos…

—Podías habernos despertado —le dijo malhumoradamente Ron. El pelirrojo también estaba interesado.

—Pueden venir esta noche. Voy a volver —dijo con tal seguridad Harry que James se preocupó. No era bueno que anhelara tanto ver un simple reflejo.

—De acuerdo pero no le digan nada a Lily —dijo James.

Harry parecía a punto de replicar cuando Sirius salvó a su amigo:

—No nos dejará salir de noche. Siempre es mejor pedir perdón que permiso —la sonrisa en la cara de Sirius hizo que Ron y James rieran alegremente convenciendo a Harry.

Cruzaron los pasillos cerca de media noche. Harry quería llevar la capa de invisibilidad pero Sirius atinadamente dijo que les sería imposible meterse los cuatro dentro así que recurrieron a sus propias habilidades para moverse rápida y silenciosamente. Llevaban dando vueltas por los mismos pasillos cerca de una hora porque le estaba costando trabajo a Harry recrear su camino de la noche anterior. Ron se quejó de frío que estaba haciendo pero Harry lo calló alegando que estaban acercándose.

Al final lograron encontrar la habitación. Eran del tamaño de un salón normal pero salvo por un enorme espejo en el medio, se encontraba totalmente vacía. Harry corrió inmediatamente frente al espejo y James pudo ver el sentimiento de añoranza en los ojos del pelinegro. Nuevamente se le estrujó el corazón.

—¿Los ven? —preguntó. Sirius negó con la cabeza —.Vengan, pónganse donde yo estoy.

Y así lo hicieron pero James lo que vio fue su propio reflejo, con su cuerpo original. Lily a su lado y un bebé de un año en los brazos de su madre. Sin poder evitarlo soltó unas lágrimas pero nadie se dio cuenta gracias a la exclamación de júbilo de Ron:

—¡Soy delegado! ¡Y capitán de quidditch!

Harry miró a Ron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sirius soltó una pequeña risa que sonó como un ladrido y James usó esa oportunidad para recomponerse.

—¿Creen que muestre el futuro? —preguntó esperanzado Ron. Harry sonrió amargamente.

—No. Mi familia está muerta. Anda muévete y déjame mirar de nuevo…

Entonces, empezó un forcejeó para ponerse frente al espejo. Sirius permaneció a un lado en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra y observando al pelinegro y pelirrojo tratando de ponerse al frente. James soltó un suspiro cansado, le dolía haber tenido que ver a Harry con tanta melancolía y resignación en su mirada. Quería decirle de frente: "Aquí estoy, hijo" pero sabía que no le era posible.

Un súbito ruido se escuchó en el pasillo de afuera haciendo que los chicos se congelaran en el lugar. De la puerta apareció una gata: la señora Norris, que salió disparada a toda velocidad en cuanto los vio, seguramente para buscar a Filch.

—Maldición. Vámonos, corran —dijo Sirius y los guió a toda velocidad rumbo a la sala común, tomando uno que otro pasadizo para evitar al celador. Una vez allí, todos en silencio se fueron a dormir, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Amaneció nevando y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. El clima de ese día era uno de los peores que habían tenido desde que empezara el invierno. Estaban en la sala común, en los sillones calentándose frente al hogar.

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No.

—¿Y si vamos con Hagrid? —intentó Sirius.

—Vayan ustedes…

Sirius se rindió y se cambió de sillón no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de molestia al pelinegro que no se dio por enterado. Ron parecía también incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? —se sentó James al lado de su amigo. Estaban fuera del rango de oído de Harry y Ron.

—Es peligroso ese espejo, James.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabes lo que es?

—No, pero mira cómo tiene a Harry. Está obsesionado porque les muestra el reflejo de su familia. Debes cerciorarte que no vuelva esta noche.

—¿Es tan malo que un chico que creció sin padres deseé verlos?

—No. Lo malo es que pueda perder de vista lo que es real y lo que no…

Y con esas palabras Sirius se puso de pie y se salió de la sala común, diciéndoles que iría a buscar algo de comida. También Lily apareció con cara soñolienta. Les sonrió a todos y se sentó a un lado de James. Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del castaño intentó preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba pero James no cedió y le dijo que no se preocupara. A pesar de no creerle ni una pizca decidió no seguir presionando.

Nuevamente en la noche James escuchó a Harry ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación con la capa en la mano. Suspiró y se puso también de pie. Ron estaba roncando sonoramente pero no pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Sirius, señal que su amigo también estaba despierto.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó en voz baja Sirius.

El castaño no respondió y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Entre menos fueran, más fácil sería moverse por los pasillos de noche. La verdad era que la noche anterior habían tenido mucha suerte. Cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver: Lily Evans estaba mirándolo fijamente desde el sillón.

—Hola… —dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa inocente.

—Hola, James. ¿Me vas a explicar a dónde vas a ir? O mejor aún, ¿me explicas a dónde fue Harry?

James quería responder pero se distrajo cuando notó que Lily se dio cuenta que Harry también había salido pero no lo detuvo. La curiosidad le ganó y terminó preguntando:

—¿Cómo sabes que Harry salió?

—Fácil, lo escuché. Llevaba la capa porque no pude verlo pero después de tener que soportarte siete años en Hogwarts aprendí a escuchar cuando alguien invisible pasa a tu lado —James no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido por el tono que usó Lily cuando se refirió a sus épocas de Hogwarts.

—¿Y por qué no lo detuviste? —le preguntó.

—Simple. Sabía que no te perderías una oportunidad para salir de noche —le dijo con aire de suficiencia. Lamentablemente para James, su esposa lo conocía a la perfección.

—Está bien. Escucha… —y le relató lo sucedido la noche anterior. A Lily se le aguaron los ojos pero no lo interrumpió.

Cuando terminó su relato trató de abrazar a Lily pero esta salió de la sala común a velocidad. James maldijo por lo bajo y trató de darle alcance a su esposa. Haría que los atraparan si no se apuraba y tuvo razón porque cuando logró darle alcance tuvo que empujarla tras un tapiz porque justo en ese momento la señora Norris pasaba haciendo su guardia.

No le dijo nada a Lily y empezó a guiarla rumbo al salón del espejo donde seguramente estaría Harry. Comprendía perfectamente porque Lily había salido disparada de la sala común. Su esposa quería estar con su hijo, abrazarlo, decirle que no pasaba nada, que su madre estaba con él pero sabía que no podía. Por eso lo único que haría sería abrazar y darle apoyo a Harry como amiga, no como madre.

Llegaron al aula y efectivamente, Harry se encontraba en el centro, frente al espejo. Estaba sentado en el suelo y observaba fijamente el reflejo que seguramente le estaba presentando el espejo. Sin mediar palabra se acercaron, como hipnotizados. Harry apenas se dio cuenta de su llegada salvo por un vistazo de reojo. Se sentaron a su lado y Lily le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó Harry de repente.

Completamente confundido volteó a ver a James, luego a Lily y nuevamente al espejo. El castaño no tenía idea de porqué parecía que se le estaba quemando el cerebro. Intentó sonreírle pero Harry no le devolvió el gesto. Seguía mirando frenéticamente entre el espejo y ellos. James volteó con Lily y la vio llorando y esto sí que confundió al castaño. "¿Por qué llora Lily?" se preguntó.

Volteó al espejo y la realidad lo golpeó de lleno. No se había fijado en el reflejo hasta ahora. Ahí podía ver a la perfección a sus propios padres, sonriéndole. También estaba su propio reflejo mostrándole la cara de confusión que tenía en ese momento. Pero eso no era la razón por las lágrimas de Lily o la confusión de Harry si no el hecho de que los tres chicos estaban reflejados perfectamente, con su apariencia actual y James comprendió todo. El espejo estaba mostrando a la familia Potter y Harry estaba digiriendo el hecho de el reflejo de sus 'amigos' estuviera en el lugar donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba el de sus padres adultos.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas gente<em>

_No me maten. Sí, soy terrible por dejarlos en pleno climax xD  
>Como pueden notar, efectivamente Harry descubrirá quienes son realmente los viajeros temporales. Esto lo he tenido planeado desde el principio. <em>

_El siguiente no se cuando estará pero le estoy dando prioridad (lo lamento fans de 'Tomando riesgos', estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo pero probablemente saldrá primero el octavo de Los Potter). Esta semana tengo exámenes de recuperación en la Universidad y después vacaciones :D por lo que tendré más tiempo para escribir, lo que puede aumentar el ratio de publicación. En twitter estoy mencionando el progreso que voy llevando con la historia y tál, por si quieren darse una vuelta._

_Como siempre, agradecimientos a mi querida beta kathitha que me sigue ayudando a corregir mis errores de escritura (eh! que vamos avanzando!). Espero que les gustara el capítulo y me encantaría que si les es posible se pasen por la caja de reviews, que me encanta leerlos ^^  
><em>

_Nos leemos pronto, saludos.  
>ReyAlex<em>


End file.
